Hidden Power
by PainandMusic
Summary: Kagome wanders off to a hot spring after seeing her love in the arms of Kikyou. While there she meets an interesting character who changes her life for good and bad. And what is this destiny the woman is talking about?
1. Power

Hey guys! This is my second story and I really hope you enjoy it! Because this is obvious in so many ways I think that I willl just say it once, I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters. The only thing I do own is my plot and the made up characters including the no name beautiful woman in this one. You all know you want her! Well, i really hope you like this story and I would love to hear feedback! No matter what it is! **Good or Bad** I would love to hear what you have to say! :)

Well, on to the story because I think you all want to read THAT and not this... :)

**Hidden Power-Chapter One:** **Power**

Kagome hid in the shadows of the trees and bushes surrounding her as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyou embrace in a lovers hug. Kikyou's soul collectors circled around them slowly and let off an ominous glow.

Kagome could see Inuyasha whispering into Kikyou's ear words that could only come from a man who loves you. With each word spoken Kikyou seemed to loosen on her hatred. You could see the speck of love in her eyes and face, it made Inuyasha incredibly happy.

At the sight Kagome could feel her heart ripping in shreds for what could only be the hundredth time.

Kagome fought against the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She would not cry, she would not cry! She kept chanting this to herself as she found it best to leave. She could watch no more and she would watch no more.

She made a promise to herself that this was the last time, this was the last time she would shed a tear for Inuyasha. She loves him, but he doesn't love her. He loves Kikyou, his first and true love. She was the one he had given his heart, and she still held it.

With one last glance Kagome started back for the makeshift camp. She had left earlier to follow Inuyasha when he saw the soul stealers. She knew she shouldn't go, but she needed to. She had to, her heart told her to.

Kagome arrived at the camp after her seemingly long trek through the woods to find a chatting Sango and Miroku. With one look at Kagome Sango sprung to her feet and enveloped Kagome in a tight hug. Kagome hugged back weakly and smiled down at the worried Shippo who sat at her and Sango's feet.

"Kagome," Sango whispered. Knowing the miko's pain all too well, knowing the heart wrenching pain that she felt watching Inuyasha embrace Kikyou. Sango gave her an apologetic sad smile before backing up slightly to look Kagome in the face.

"I am going to take a bath, I'll be back in a little," Kagome whispered with a forced sad smile.

"Do you want me to go with you Kagome-chan?" Sango asked already knowing the answer.

Kagome merely shook her head. After patting Shippo's head warmly she grabbed her bag and headed to the hot spring that she knew was not far away.

Kagome missed the single tear that passed down Sango's face at the sorrow she felt for Kagome.

--

Kagome arrived at the hot spring in all but ten minuets. With a faint smile and sad sigh she dropped her bag a kneeled at the edge of the spring. She looked into the water and saw her saddened face looking back at her.

"Why can't I just let him go? He obviously wants Kikyou, so why can't I just let him go?" Kagome asked herself with a long depressed sigh.

Kagome stood up and undressed slowly, placing her clothes and bag in easy reach at the edge of the hot spring, stepping into the warm water she closed her eyes and let her thoughts take over her as she soaked in the feel of being surrounded by warmth.

After what felt like fifteen minuets Kagome opened her eyes to grab the soap that she had with her in her bag. When she opened her eyes she gasped in shock and fear.

Standing at the edge of the hot spring, near her bag, was a young woman dressed in midnight blue robes. Her black hair reached the ground in soft waves. Her pale face seemed to glow against the moonlight above and the color of her kimono. Her lips were a soft shimmering blue and her eyes and eyelids a deep blue. The woman smiled kindly at Kagome and Kagome gasped again at the woman's sheer beauty.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome stuttered out with a fearful shake. Internally cursing herself for leaving her bow and arrow at the camp.

"I am no one of importance. But I must ask you a question, Kagome." The woman said with a voice that sounded of the midnight air. Soothing and calm, it was neither low nor high pitched.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

The woman laughed, sounding of the stars that shine above. "I know much about you Kagome. But I must ask you a question," The woman said with a smile.

Kagome had the feeling that the woman would not hurt her. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. She knew that she was safe. So Kagome simply nodded.

"Why are you so sad?" The woman said with a slight frown.

Kagome frowned and looked down; in the reflection of the water she could see the woman lowering herself to the ground gracefully. Her hands folded on her lap she smiled encouraging Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head slowly and spoke the only word that she could to explain why she was so sad, "Kikyou,"

The woman nodded in a knowing fashion, and smiled again at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at the warming woman.

With pure and unnatural grace the woman stood and walked onto the water. She did not go into the water, but walked on top of it. With each step the woman took the water let off soft perfect rivulets. She was smiling when she came to stand in front of Kagome, without a word the woman kneeled in front of Kagome and held her hands out, palm first at Kagome. She closed her eyes and stayed motionless. Kagome looked at her with wonder when she saw her eyes open and the woman nodded her eyes as she wordlessly told her to do the same.

Embarrassed, Kagome held out her hands to the woman in front of her, palm up the woman placed her hands on Kagome. Closing her eyes once more and mouthing words that Kagome could not make out.

Kagome sat confused, thinking she was asleep, or drowning. But that thought quickly left her mind when a blue light started to surround the beautiful woman and Kagome. When it reached Kagome it warmed her, sending her hairs on end and her eyes to flutter closed at the comforting feeling. A soft smile played on her lips as the light stayed around her. Kagome opened her eyes, wanting to watch whatever was going on, as she opened her eyes she saw the light grow brighter and brighter, changing from a blue to a white until a volley of sparks erupted from the woman and Kagome. Effectively lighting the hot spring clearing and blinding Kagome from the night sky.

Kagome covered her eyes from the intense light, when she felt it fade and when she opened her eyes the woman in front of her was smiling warmly at her and she soon stood up.

"Wait!" Kagome called out after the woman. "What was that? What did you do?" Kagome asked as she stood up quickly and reached for the woman who was retreating to the shore.

"I have simply enhanced your powers to a level that you would not think possibly." The woman replied with a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said with her confusion apparent.

"Your powers were weak to what they could be child. The full potential of your powers was lying dormant, I simply brought that out. Your true potential, it is your powers at an unimaginable level. You may control the power you wish with a thought, almost nothing is out of your grasp, some things you cannot do, true. Such as make objects meant to stay immobile, mobile. You can hold your power for much longer with almost no effort; you need to practice if you wish to find out what you can do. I will be leaving now and you may never see me again. Your quest awaits Kagome, do well." The woman spoke with pride in her voice.

"Is that all? This can't be happening. I must be dreaming, no, I'm dead. Yes, that's it! I drowned in the hot spring and now I'm dead." Kagome said to herself as she looked at the surrounding trees.

The woman laughed her star laughed smiled down at the miko. "You are not dead, Kagome. Oh, I almost forgot! Your powers settle around what you feel, if you loose control of you feelings and emotions, you will loose control of your powers. That is why I must share this piece of information with you." The woman stepped forward once more to look Kagome in the eye.

Kagome was intrigued by what this woman had to say, from what she could tell the woman was telling the truth. And what she spoke was true, about the power; Kagome could feel it pulsing through her veins.

"Inuyasha is the reason for your emotions child. With him, there is not stability. You feel love for him, and do not know if he feels for you. That is doubt and worry. You see him with Kikyou that is sadness and depression. He embraces you, that is joy, happiness, and fear. You have no stability young child. I know my words sound harsh, but they must be said. For you to fix the stability you must change that. Do not break it, but change it. It is for you, and before you loose faith, he is not your destiny." The woman said with a sad smile playing at her face as se spoke her words.

"Wait! I can't do that!" Kagome said as the woman started to fade.

"Yes you can child. Your true love with be with you soon enough, do not put both of you through this, save your heart and his from the pain. Good luck in your future journey young child." The woman faded more and more with each passing word. With her final word spoken she took a step into the forest until she disappeared completely.

Kagome sighed in confusion and frustration. With haste she clambered out of the hot spring and got dressed quickly. With a sigh when she was dressed she decided to not tell her friends of her new power.

Wondering how she was going to do that she remembered the words of the woman, her power was controlled by a simple thought, and with a smile Kagome closed her eyes and imagined her magical and self aura. With the picture in her mind Kagome pulled her magical aura into her body leaving only enough out to show she was still a miko. With a satisfied sigh Kagome opened her eyes and felt the new power that she acquired flowing through her veins and her aura sitting comfortable inside her with almost no effort. With that Kagome started for her camp sight.

There was no doubt about it, Kagome was truly happier then she was when she left. With a small warm smile on her face Kagome emerged from the woods to see a worried Sango and an equally worried Miroku by her side.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried when he saw Kagome, throwing himself into her awaiting arms. She smiled warmly as he snuggled into her arms and rested his head comfortably on her chest. Sighing in contentment Shippo soon closed her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Kagome," Sango said with relief at her friends' brightened attitude.

"Hi, Sango!" Kagome replied brightly. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Kagome smiled warmly at her friends and walked to her sleeping bag. Attempting not to jostle Shippo in her arms too much Kagome had to ease herself down into her sleeping bag with one arm. Once under the covers Kagome adjusted Shippo until he was comfortable for her and him. Smiling to herself Kagome realized just how tired she was from the power swap. Kagome was soon pulled under the heavy, warm blanket of sleep with Shippo cradled tightly to her chest.

"Don't you think she is just a little too cheerful? I mean, not long ago she looked half dead!" Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango smiled slightly and shrugged Miroku off. She knew her friend, and her friend really was ok now. With no words spoken Sango turned around to her own sleeping bag, slipping in and giving Miroku a look of warning that spoke clearly, 'Touch me and die, monk!' With that "said" Sango closed her eyes and relaxed. Kirara soon joined her human friend, for protection and warmth.

Miroku sighed and started for his own sleeping place, a tree near Sango's head. Taking Sango's warning seriously Miroku quickly closed his eyes and he too drifted off to sleep.

By the time Inuyasha had returned everyone was asleep. Inuyasha could feel what seemed to be a shift in power coming from Kagome. Frowning, Inuyasha jumped up into a tree above Kagome. With a sigh of happiness from the memory of Kikyou's words earlier that night Inuyasha quickly fell asleep, truly exhausted.

Hey! I finished a chapter! :) I really hope you liked it and feedback is wanted greatly! Thamk you all!! :)

*~PaM


	2. Training

Hey guys! This is chapter of Hidden Power. I hope you like it! ;) Please review! they are really helpfull! Good or bad! :)

**Hidden Power - Chapter Two: Training**

Kagome woke up and stretched. Lifting her arms above her head and pulling them as far as her body would allow. When she finally opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha sleeping in the tree above her. Kagome smiled at how innocent he looked.

Looking around the entire camp Kagome noticed everyone was still asleep. Even Shippou and he was always the first one up.

'Hm, I must be the only one up. I wonder what time it is…' Looking up at the sky Kagome could just see the sun peaking up over the horizon. Purple's, blue's, oranges and yellows shot across the sky, warming up what seemed to be the entire earth. Seeing this Kagome noted there would still be a few hours before Inuyasha got up and at least another hour for Miroku and Sango to get up. Kagome smiled, now would be as good of a time as any to practice.

Being extra careful, Kagome slowly slid Shippou off her stomach and onto the ground, still wrapped in the blanket Shippou squirmed slightly trying to find the warmth of Kagome all over again. When he was satisfied Kagome straightened up and walked as quietly as possible out into the woods and towards the hot spring she was at earlier that night.

Inuyasha sat up on his tree as he watched Kagome walk out of the camp as quietly as possible.

'What is that wench doing? She can't just leave! It's too early!' Inuyasha mentally screamed at Kagome. Planning to watch her Inuyasha jumped silently from tree to tree above Kagome as she silently made her way through the forest.

As Kagome walked she could sense an aura, a strong one. And it could only belong to one person, Inuyasha. Kagome stopped walking instantly after she realized Inuyasha wasn't going to stop following her. With a sigh Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha froze, how did she see him? She was never able to tell, why now? Ignoring the insane curiosity and slight panic that welled up inside him at those thoughts Inuyasha jumped down in front of an incredibly annoyed Kagome and glared at her.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with an annoyed, smooth tone that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

"Oi wench! What are you doing out here so early!?" Inuyasha snapped with his arms crossed tightly on his chest.

"I'm going to bathe. So if you don't mind, I would really like to go now," Kagome had to bite her tongue to stop the venom from coming in her tone.

"Keh," Inuyasha scuffed out before turning on his heal and walking back the way he came. He would leave her be, but he would be keeping an "eye" on her. Meaning he was listening and smelling for any potential danger.

Kagome smiled and returned to her walking. She needed to practice and she really didn't want Inuyasha to witness. True, nothing would be bad about it. But Kagome really wanted to surprise everyone; they were always helping and saving her. Making her stay on the sidelines and firing arrows, they never desperately needed her help. If this new power was for real, Kagome could help them much more. They could want her help; she could need to be on the battle field, to protect them.

Once Kagome broke through the tree line she was slightly surprised. Sitting in the middle of the hot spring was the beautiful woman. Only this time she was wearing purple and blue. The kimono was purple at the top and it faded into the midnight blue she wore last night. Her eyes, instead of the blue that coated them last night, were a light purple. Her lips were different, her top lip was a soft shimmering purple and the bottom a pale blue. Kagome smiled at the woman and the woman returned the smile with one of her own.

"You have returned," The woman spoke with a voice that sounded slightly smug.

"What? Were you expecting me?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I was. I have much to teach you." The woman smiled and stood with her ever amazing grace.

"What do you have to teach me?" Kagome asked with her voice slightly shaking.

"Much, first I shall tell you what you know and want to know about your powers."

"Ok," Kagome decided this was a good point to sit. Finding a rather large and round rock Kagome walked up to it and sat upon it. The woman watched it with amusement.

"What do you remember?" The woman asked as she knelled on the ground in front of Kagome.

"That you enhanced my powers by what was there but not emerged yet. And that I control them with a thought and they revolve around my emotions." Kagome repeated each one as if ticking them off on her fingers.

The woman chuckled and looked Kagome in her eyes. "Do you know what you can do with your powers?"

"Um, I know I can suppress my aura," Kagome replied nervously.

The woman nodded curtly and the smile left her face, "What else?"

"Um, I don't know. I didn't have a lot of time to practice you know!" Kagome said heatedly at the woman.

"Well try," Was the woman's reply.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered.

"Try, practice with your powers. See what you can do," The woman replied standing.

"Um, ok," Kagome said as she stood up as well.

Kagome stood unsure of herself as the woman stood in front of her waiting to see what she could do. Unknowing to Kagome's growing panic she smiled and Kagome's panic went down a notch. Kagome frowned and admitted to the woman that she really didn't know what to do.

The woman laughed her star like laugh, "Kagome, you only need a thought. If I were a demon what would you do?"

"Good or bad demon?"

"Bad,"

"I would purify you," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Then do that. Purify me, do not worry it will not harm me. And I want you to think what you would do if you didn't have any arrows, how would you purify me?" The woman asked with a sly smile.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, when a thought came to her mind. Chains! In Kagome's mind she saw chains coming out of her hands and wrapping around the demon. Choking it in a vice tight grip with her purifying magic burning through its skin.

With that image Kagome lifted up her hands and chain shot out, flying towards the woman. The chains glowed a bright pink with Kagome's purifying magic. Kagome gasped at the sight. The woman was quick, with dizzying speed the woman dodged the chains and grabbed the side of them and pulled. Kagome shot forward and fell to the ground. The woman was soon above her holding a glowing dagger to Kagome's throat with a happy and slightly sad smile.

"Child, that was good for a beginner. But you must change your tactics." The woman opened her hand and the dagger dropped towards Kagome's throat. Panicked Kagome created a barrier or shield around her neck, but just as the dagger was about to hit the shield it vanished. Kagome looked up at the woman's appreciative face and asker her a million questions with her eyes.

The woman only smiled and offered Kagome a hand. When Kagome didn't take it the woman gave her a pleasant smile.

Kagome took the woman's hand hesitantly, when Kagome was standing the woman stepped back to her original spot with a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Change what you are doing. Something that will keep you in control but your opponent no chance to attack you, the chain was clever but with a swipe of a sword they can send you flying or kill you. You must fix it; change it, do what ever. Once you have decided on a solid tactic I will teach you more." The woman smiled and stood calmly as Kagome thought through another tactic.

--

"You have chosen well, Kagome." The woman said with a happy smile.

Kagome, panting, was grinning a large grin. She was resting on the rock she was on previously; sweat was rolling off her face while the woman's breathing was calm and under control.

Kagome and the woman had spent an entire hour picking something for Kagome. They had settled on several things, the first was disks. Small disks the size of Kagome's stretched palm; they were all made purely out of purifying magic.

Kagome could surround an opponent with them and no matter where they moved they would get burnt. After a while all Kagome had to do was think of the path that the disks would fly and the opponent would be fried. The woman tried her hardest to stay out of Kagome's attack, only to get burnt slightly. Kagome had let her go with a triumphant smile. The woman had chuckled and told her that Kagome could turn the disk into a solid, that way they were deadly to demons and humans.

All Kagome had to do to create a solid was to put intense amounts of energy into the small space. She could put purification magic into them and they would be dangerous to demons and humans.

With another half hour Kagome had perfected that and could now slice anything with her disks. They were incredibly sharp and from what Kagome could tell they will slice your finger with a mere touch.

The second tactic Kagome came up with was a fog. It would come out of no where and surround her opponent. If it was made out of her purification magic the demon could run through it yes, but Kagome could follow them. And the more they moved the faster they died. Kagome, with a simple thought could turn that fog into a thousand solid daggers, stabbing through simultaneously, effectively killing her opponent. The bad thing about it was that it took a lot of effort, Kagome was new with her powers and it was difficult to hold a fog for a long period of time. It also left her vulnerable, she had to hold a fog that was a large height and she needed to concentrate. It also drained her quickly.

The third and last of Kagome's tactics were swords. Kagome lacked the skill, but if battling a demon only coming near the demon Kagome could purify them. And Kagome soon found out, she was much better with double swords then she was with one. The one's Kagome wielded were virtually weightless. She could wield them easily, and they were effective. Now all she needed to do was learn how to use a sword. She knew the person for that, Sango.

The more she practiced the more Kagome could hold and control her powers with less and less effort. Detecting the aura of the woman she could also figure out where she was going to attack next, it was hard and Kagome messed up a lot but it was slowly getting better.

The only things Kagome wanted to stick to was her disks, they worked. With a sigh Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head back.

"Kagome," The woman began.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a smile.

"This is the last time you will ever see me. It is my time to go; I have given you this gift. You know how to use it, keep practicing and you will get better. You are a wonderful girl, and remember, your destiny awaits you." The woman's voice was slowly fading and when Kagome opened her eyes so was the woman.

Kagome clambered to her feet and looked at the smiling woman. With one last smile the woman vanished all together and Kagome was stunned. The woman vanished with those as her last words, and what destiny!?

With a frustrated growl Kagome made her way back to camp.

--

It had been a month since Kagome had gotten her powers, she had improved a lot. She was almost an expert with her powers; she could carry them for as long as she wanted. Her disks moved to her will and she perfected them. Her purification powers had increased and she could feel the flow of them through her body. She still couldn't use a sword, or swords, and she refused to use the fog. It was just to annoying.

Kagome had one slip up, but with that she discovered another power. She had accidentally cut her self up, she was playing with her disks and somehow she shot them back at herself, she didn't stop them in enough time and slit her arm and leg. But as soon as her disks disappeared her leg and arm started to glow a brilliant blue. In a few seconds Kagome was healed and her skin was warm.

Now, Kagome sits under a tree watching Miroku and Sango mock battle with each other. Inuyasha was off with, drum role, Kikyou! And just as the last time Kagome was in pain and Inuyasha didn't even know. Normally Kagome would just go after him but after just recently she didn't know if her heart could take seeing them again. So instead she watched Miroku and Sango battle.

Normally when everyone was practicing Kagome would just read her book, but now she wanted to practice as well. And she knew that she couldn't do that with people watching, they still didn't know about her powers. And she felt she needed to keep it that way. Standing up Miroku and Sango looked over to her with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to take a bath," Kagome said as she grabbed her bag.

Kagome had been saying this a lot this month, and it was all so that she would practice. Now that Inuyasha was with Kikyou they would think she was following him, and they wouldn't follow. This would be a great time to practice with no interruptions for at least an hour.

After Kagome's winding path through the forest to the steaming hot spring Kagome smiled as she came across a wonderful clearing. The hot spring was in the middle of the clearing, trees surrounded it with only small gaps to travel through. Random wild flowers sprouted out of the ground, each with unique colors, from yellows to strangely enough black.

Kagome smiled at the hot spring, the rock that surrounded the spring went up to about Kagome's height, they had a few chips from when Kagome had practiced before and there was a single opening that someone could fit in, which meant you were completely secluded. It was perfect.

With a sigh Kagome dropped her bag and released her disks, they materialized out of thin air and glowed a brilliant blue; it wasn't enough to blind you, but enough to show that the disks were complete solids.

When they were pink they were complete purification, deadly to demons. When they were blue they were complete solids, deadly to humans. When purple they were a mixture of solid and purification energy, deadly to human and demon.

With nothing more then a thought Kagome sent the disks flying around the clearing and dodging them when they came back at her. Every once and a while Kagome would get a cut but would ignore it and keep going.

--

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Rin and Jaken following behind him. Rin was laughing and giggling while Jaken was screaming and scolding the small human child who promptly ignored him.

Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt that caused Jaken and Rin both to bump into his leg.

_That smell, it's magic. _That thought ran through the youkai lords' mind when ever he seemed to catch that scent. And he had been catching it a lot in the past month. It was powerful, incredibly so. It would be useful for him. This person would make for a wonderful spy at his castle. And if anyone got a hold of this man they could use his powers against Sesshomaru. That was unacceptable.

Sesshomaru made a decision; he would go and get this man. It was work for Sesshomaru or die. Sounds like a good plan.

"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"Yes Seshomaru-sama!" Jaken said in that high pitch half scream that sounded more like a quack.

Sesshomaru quickly started to run into the direction where he could smell and feel the immense magical powers. Sesshomaru would never say it, or even think it. But we all know that he couldn't wait to get his paws on that power.

--

Kagome was grinning like a maniac; she had reached a new level in her powers. It was good and bad at the same time, good because she could easily defeat an enemy but it back fired terribly. It was like a bomb, she could plant it and with her mind sent it off or with the slightest touch it would go off. But when it exploded Kagome didn't have control over where the pieces shot, and they were really sharp! And when she planted more then one it was deadly. When one went off it was like a chain reaction, the pieces would shoot off in random directions and would touch another, and that one would touch another and soon all of them were going off.

So here Kagome sat, on the ground with cuts all over her body. Her skin started to glow blue when suddenly the cuts closed and her blood was gone, the rips in her clothes were still there but the blood that would have stained was gone. So now her friends wouldn't freak out that she was bleeding.

Kagome got up and grabbed her bag, ready to leave and go back to her camp in a really good mood when she felt one of the strongest pulls on her senses that she had ever experienced. It wasn't a jewel shard, but an aura.

Kagome could only come up with one demon who's aura was that powerful and had confidence reeking inside of it.

Sesshomaru.

And he was coming straight for her.

Fast.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Discussion

Hey people!! I cannot wait for you all to read this!! It is my favorite chapter so far!!! A cannot wait!! Oh, it made me sooo happy to write! Please review! Reviews make Pain happy..and when Pain happy...Pain update! See, Pain can be nice girl!!! XP

**Hidden Power: Chapter Three: Discussion**

Kagome was about to panic. She had never fought anyone before except the woman, and that wasn't even really a fight. It was just practicing with her powers, improving them! She couldn't fight Sesshomaru! He was just so, so, terrifying!

Kagome quickly dropped her bag, she couldn't run. Sesshomaru could easily catch her, he was too fast. She couldn't hide; he would smell her out in a second and probably kill her for being a coward. She couldn't call for help, Inuyasha was with Kikyou, and so he was of no use. Sango and Miroku were good fighters but against someone like Sesshomaru? They would get slaughtered.

So Kagome did the only thing she could do; she stood her ground and waited for the terrifying demon lord to come into the clearing.

About five minuets later, and what felt like five years to Kagome, the demon lord walked calmly into the clearing with an impassive face. His golden eyes looked first at a shaking Kagome then scanned the surrounding clearing. With an annoyed frown the Taiyoukai's gaze fell back on Kagome.

"Where is the sorcerer?" Sesshomaru asked betraying none of his irritation in his voice or apperance.

Kagome felt like ice was coating her spine with every word the Taiyoukai spoke.

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered out.

"Where is the sorcerer? I can smell him here, where is he?" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about? There is no sorcerer here," Kagome took a frightened step back, hoping that she would be able to get away with her life.

_Is this wench trying to trick me? I have smelled the sorcerer and I still can. Yet, I smell no deceit on this miko. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"This Sesshomaru does not have time to waist, miko. Tell me where to find or how you know the sorcerer." Sesshomaru was growing more and more irritated with ever moment, and Kagome could sense it in his aura, which spiked her fear, which the youkai could smell which added arrogance to his aura, and that pissed Kagome off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know a sorcerer and there isn't one here." Kagome placed her hands on her hip and glared at the youkai lord.

Well, let's just say glaring at the youkai lord was stupid, because no sooner after Kagome finished her sentence did Sesshomaru sprint across the clearing and pin her to a tree by her neck. So now Kagome was weakly clawing at his hand trying to make him loosen his grip, but he only tightened it.

"Miko, tell this Sesshomaru where the-" Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence when he smelled the miko. She smelled of the sorcerer, she _was _the sorcerer.

A smile crawled its way onto Sesshomaru's face; a smile like that always seemed to promise death.

Kagome gasped for air and clawed at his clawed hand trying to get air. When she saw him smile she knew she was in for it.

"Ah, miko, _you _are the sorcerer." Sesshomaru said with his eyes dancing in amusement but his face set in that impassive ice mask.

Kagome immediately stopped struggling and stared at Sesshomaru with shock. There was no way that he was talking about her.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's neck and she promptly fell flat on her butt with an 'oof!'

After a moment of trying to get her breathing under control Kagome let out an intelligent "What?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "It seems you are the one I have been looking for. Just my luck that the power I search is with my impudent half brother." Sesshomaru spat the last words like filth. "I bet he doesn't know how to use it,"

Kagome shot to her feet the second the words left the cold youkai's mouth. With her hands on her hips and a glare shot towards Sesshomaru Kagome bit out her words, "Ok, for one, I am not an 'it'! And for another, he doesn't even know of my power! No one does except me . . . and now you!"

Getting down to business Sesshomaru paid no heed to Kagome's words. "You will come and work with me or you will perish,"

". . ."

"Do you not understand my words?" Sesshomaru asked raising a delicate, perfect eyebrow.

"You . . . want _me_ to work . . . for you . . . or . . . die?" With every word Kagome's eyes got wider and wider, with the last word they were as big as saucers.

Sesshomaru answered with a curt nod.

"But, I don't want to work for you! And you hate me!!" Kagome attempted to keep her voice down, but she ended up shouting anyway.

"You will make a good asset. You have three days to make your decision." Sesshomaru disappeared a minuet later.

_What the HELL was that!? _Kagome shouted in her mind.

_Remember, your destiny await you _Kagome could hear the voice chanting over and over in her head like a broken record.

_Does that mean Sesshomaru and this, this job is my destiny? _Kagome thought with a puzzled expression.

A sudden spike in aura got Kagome's attention. It was Miroku and Sango, she hadn't noticed them rushing towards her earlier because of being paralyzed by fear. Now she could feel them and they would be with her in a few moments. With a defeated sigh Kagome retrieved her bag and waited for them to arrive.

Within seconds Sango and Miroku burst through the forest with Kirara at their heels in her small form, she could smell there was no danger. Shippou was quick to come up behind and jump onto Sango's shoulder.

Kagome was so screwed. She wasn't the happiest either. Oh no, Kagome was _livid. _How would you feel if a really scary inu-youkai burst into a clearing you were in and tells you 'join me or die!' and then bails? Kagome was NOT in a good mood now.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango asked a little breathless.

"Fine," Kagome said in her most pleasant tone and given the mood she was in the sentence and tone held a hidden message. That message was 'Irritate me and you will be in so much pain.' Shippou and Sango obviously got it because Sango quickly shut her mouth and gave Kagome a strange look that said, 'You need to explain later,' while Shippou looked at Kagome just knowing the danger and knowing it was safe to stay away.

But Miroku, oh so smart Miroku, he didn't get the message; no he didn't get the message at all. For the next words that passed through his mouth were, "Inuyasha has been with Kikyou for a long time, I wonder what they could be doing,"

Kagome could have ripped his head off and happily danced around his bloody body, but she didn't. Instead she grit her teeth and glared at the ground, trying very, _very _hard not to throw an attack at Miroku. And because her powers feed off her emotions and she was very, very mad, her powers had jumped. Her aura had spiked to intense levels and she was still holding in almost all of it!

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara caught this power spike and shared amazed and confused glances with each other. Something was very different about their friend.

"Um, Kagome," Miroku said a little concerned.

Kagome took a breath that calmed her down immensely. She felt better, but still pissed off. And Kagome didn't really have a reason to be that mad, but her emotions had been a little out of wack since she got her powers a month back. With another relaxing breath Kagome looked up at Miroku and smiled.

"You ok?" Sango asked taking a step forward.

"Yea, I'm fine." 'I'm fine' came out more of a breathless sigh then anything else. With a slightly forced smile Kagome started walking back to where Miroku and Sango had been training before only to be stopped by Miroku's outstretched arm.

"Hold on now, _you_ have some explaining to do. You're keeping a secret from us, and it's a big one," Miroku said looking rather smugly for figuring it out. Although it was obvious and everyone had figured it out.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagome stuttered out.

"What was that power surge, Kagome, we all felt it! And that was really strong, and I mean _really _strong." Sango said looking slightly in awe.

"I-I do-don't know wh-what your talking abo-bout." Oh my Kami Kagome could not lie to save her life.

"You suck at lying by the way," Shippou stated while looking at his claws.

"Thanks," Kagome frowned.

"Now spill! What was that?" Sango almost squeaked out.

"Um, can I just leave it at my powers have increased?" Kagome asked with a hopeful smile.

That smile quickly vanished with the simultaneous triple headshake she got from her loving friends.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Kagome whined as they looked at her expectantly.

"Why?" Shippou asked with his eyes fixed firmly on Kagome's face.

"Because you guys never need me!" Kagome said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Kagome-chan! Of coarse we need you!" Sango said rushing over to her friend and giving her a big hug, when she let go Sango still stood by her side and kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder and a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yea, to find jewel shards and occasionally purify a demon, whoopty-doo I'm so needed!" So she was getting a little dramatic? Everybody needs some drama!

"Kagome, we need you," Miroku said with a caring smile on his face.

"Yea! Who else is supposed to protect me?" Shippou said as he clambered over to Kagome and somehow wiggled his way into her arms.

Kagome smiled down at the kitsune, and hugged him tightly to her chest. "You guys are right, but now I can really help. Well more then I did." Kagome smiled.

"So, how did you increase your powers?" Sango asked feigning un-interest.

"Uhh, years of effort?" Kagome gave a nervous laugh and received deadpan looks. So she laughed more, but it died in her throat when Kirara meowed and hissed a warning for her to spill.

"Ok! I'll tell you, on one condition." Kagome stated looking strictly at Miroku. Why? Well, he was the most untrustworthy.

"Ok, what?" Sango asked with a smile.

"You can_not_ tell Inuyasha, and you," Kagome pointed at Sango, "need to teach me how to use a sword, well two swords." Kagome smiled sheepishly at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou's confused expressions.

"Ok?" Sango said taking a step back.

"Now, can you please tell us?" Shippou sounded so cute when he was begging.

"Ok, once we get back to the clearing you guys were practicing in, I want food and I can tell you while I cook." Kagome smiled and started off into the forest where her friends came from. They followed without argument.

--

"Woah," Was all Miroku could get out when Kagome finally told her story.

Now, she wasn't going to tell them _everything _so obviously she left out a few parts. And those had to be, her disks, the fog, and her ability to heal. Oh, and the fact that in three days she was going to make a life or death decision, literally. They got enough information, which is why Sango happily agreed to help Kagome with her sword fighting. Kagome had told them that it was the only thing she knew how to do, no matter how much Kagome sucked at lying they believed her.

It was funny watching their expressions while Kagome told the short tale. Sango was staring at her, paying absolute attention but was so shocked and awed that she hadn't uttered a single word, and still hasn't. Miroku had a small smile on his face the whole time, he didn't show it but he was just as shocked and amazed at Sango was. Shippou had shown his amazement by running around and gasping at the right place (although I don't think there was an appropriate place where he could run around, but he seemed to pull it off). Kirara had sat happily on Sango's lap with her eyes closed but listening all the same. And Inuyasha, well he hasn't come back yet, he's still with Kikyou.

"Yep," Kagome said as she happily ate a piece of fish.

"Can you give us a demonstration!?" Shippou said bouncing around Kagome with more enthusiasm then Kagome thought possible. Shippou liked the idea of his 'mother' being incredibly powerful. Although Kagome didn't know Shippou thought of her as his new mother.

"I can see what I can do," Kagome said happily with a smile plastered on her face.

Kagome thought for a moment, thinking of something she could do that wouldn't hurt them but they would enjoy all the same.

It was like practicing because she had only discovered she could do this an hour previous to their conversation. Putting in intense concentration Kagome worked on showing off her powers. When Kagome succeeded Miroku and Sango let out a gasp of awe.

In front of Shippou stood an identical image of him, the only thing different was that it was see through and blue. Shippou gasped and started walking around it, thinking it couldn't move. So, just to have a little fun Kagome made the blue Shippou spin around and tackle the real Shippou, causing a startled gasp and happy laugh to escape Shippou's mouth. Without warning Kagome made the blue Shippou start to tickle the real Shippou, creating a huge laughing fit, mainly from Shippou but it came out of Sango and Miroku as well. The sounds that came out of Kirara could only be described as laughter.

With a warm smile Kagome made the blue Shippou disappear, getting a rather cute pout out of Shippou. The pout turned into a full blown grin as Shippou ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Shippou shouted with that grin on his face. "What else can you do?"

"Um, a few other things but they could hurt someone." Kagome stated with a small smile.

Sango finally regained use of her vocal cords. "Kagome, that was amazing," It wasn't much but it was a start. Miroku readily agreed with vigorous nodding of his head. Kirara agreed by letting out a cute happy meow.

"No really, where is Inuyasha? He has been with Kikyou for at least three hours." Miroku said breaking the comfortable silence that covered the group.

"I don't know, you know Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. Sango shot her a comforting and knowing smile. Sango was one of the best friends you could ever have.

--

The rest of that night was just talking about random things, halfway through their conversation on modern medicine and how Miroku thought it was impossible to cure a disease with a simple pill, Inuyasha decided to show up, looking quite happy I might add. The look on his face was enough to send Kagome into a small fit of depression.

Then, he had the audacity to start on Kagome for not making _him _any fish. When she told him that she made fish but he wasn't there he told her that she should have saved some for him. So, that leads to why Kagome was now laying in her sleeping bag with a dark look on her face, Inuyasha was face first on the dirt, Sango was looking at Inuyasha with a look that could freeze fire, Miroku was shaking his head sadly and slightly angrily, and why Shippou was curled up at Kagome's lower back trying to comfort her and keep himself warm.

_I can't believe him!_ Kagome shouted in her mind. _I can't believe he would do that! He's out with Kikyou all afternoon and night then when he shows up he thinks he can yell at me!? That jerk!!_

It's safe to say that Kagome was mad. Then with the whole 'work for me or die' deal with Sesshomaru she was twice as pissed. Those two brothers were insane and had somehow managed to piss her off in a two hour time span!

Somehow Kagome ended up falling asleep with Shippou curled up against her stomach, with Shippou pressed up next to her Kagome's nerves and anger just left her body, so it was a peaceful sleep.

--

The next morning had been pleasant, very pleasant.

Kagome had woken up and felt Shippou against her stomach, and feeling very content she pulled him up from her stomach and kissed his cheek lightly pulling him close to her body. After a few content moments Kagome decided to get up, and with Shippou next to her she brought him up with her, he was still sleeping.

The next pleasant thing was that Sango had already made breakfast, so she took that off of Kagome's shoulders. Sango was an astonishingly good cook, the food was delicious.

The morning had been wonderful. They spent there time talking and laughing about random things, even Inuyasha had joined in and it was a blast. Halfway through Shippou woke up but was content with staying in Kagome's arms. So he didn't move, and got teased by Inuyasha because of it, but he still didn't get out of Kagome's arms.

When they set out on their journey the only thought that seemed to run through Kagome's mind was how much time she would have with her friends. What was she going to say to Sesshomaru!? She couldn't say no because, well, she wanted to live thank you very much. But she didn't want to say yes. For a few reasons, the first being she didn't want to leave her friends! They were her family! And if she left them she would be leaving _another _family. And that brought us to reason number two; she would be leaving her family behind. She loved them and didn't get to see them enough as it was. If she went with Sesshomaru then there was a really good chance she wouldn't see them at _all. _Reason number three, (and the main reason she didn't want to say yes.) Sesshomaru was down right scary. Who really wants to spend their time with a homicidal, freaky, no emotion, inu-youkai lord! Not Kagome, that's for sure.

In Kagome's silent musing she hadn't noticed that there was a jewel shard close by, and not one, but _three. _And they were coming from the same direction, the same demon. This was not good.

When Kagome finally realized it she made a choking sound and stopped walking all together.

"What? Hurry it up you stupid girl!" Inuyasha snapped looking over his shoulder but still walking.

"Jewel shards," Kagome said, trying to identify where they were coming from and how long they would arrive, they were heading towards them.

That stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks, he wasn't expecting that, but he didn't mind in the least. He had been itching for a good battle and now he could get one.

Kagome frowned; they were heading fast and from the south. They would get there in about ten minuets. They had almost no time to get away.

"There are three of them, there all from the same demon, and its gunna be here in about ten minuets." Kagome said casting a nervous look at Inuyasha who looked momentarily stunned.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked with an eyebrow raised so it disappeared under his bangs.

"Uh, you know, just been getting better!" Kagome laughed nervously.

Sango almost broke out laughing at Kagome's terrible lie. But the frosting on the cake in it was the weird look Inuyasha shot Kagome.

When the aura of the demon and jewel shards got so strong Kagome thought she would get a headache. She then realized that she was screwed.

They didn't have ten minuets.

They had thirty.

Thirty seconds.

"Shit,"

**Please Review! Hope you liked it!! :) Love you All.!!**

**~PaM**


	4. Battle of the Snake

Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter for you all to read! I really hope you enjoy this! It took me a while to write because i was having issues. I KNOW i cannot write battle sceans! I realize that, so please, dont review on how terrible the battle was written. If you have any opinions or tips on how to write it then that would be great.

Now, on with more 'important' things. I'm going to respond to the reviews. Oh, why am i...i realy dont know. But i am anyways! If you want answers then you gotta read this! HA!

**kouga's older woman: **I was thinking about that but I dont think i'm going to do it. I wanted less characters to write with so without them it would make writting this much easier. And, i may have Shippou...i'm not really sure.

**Science Queen: **Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like it. I hope my late posting isnt affecting your reading.

**foxgodess07: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! :D

**Biteme4eturn-t: **I hope this is what you were looking for. I tried my hardest!

**merlyn1382: **Ha, i know. Thats what i thought! But, you know. I think she will improve in the near future. And, i think fluffy will enjoy it. -pets fluffy's big tail/puffy fluff things-

**yakunantenshi: **Well, you know. Girls _do _rule. Ha, i'm glad you like it. :P

**darkpsychoqueen**: Thank you for the review!! Glad you like it!

**cute18386: **Glad you liked it!! I hope my slowness in updating isnt driving you off.

**Sesshy's Mate2012**: He, i'm glad you like it!! :p I bet Sesshy loves your reviews! Don't you Sesshy!

Sesshy: -sighs- Dont call me that.

PaM: But..but it's your name!! -pouts-

Sesshy: -growls- No, my name is Sesshomaru. Not Sesshy. I suggest you get away from me wench before i end your life.

PaM: -glares- Did you just call me a wench?

Sesshy: -gives curt nod-

PaM: Hmm, i wonder what would happen if i just _happened _to drop this bucked of red pain on your fluff... -grins evilly and pulls out bucket of blood red pain-

Sesshy: -eyes narrow and snarls loudly- You wouldnt dare....

PaM: Try me fur ball! -holds up red pain threatningly-

Sesshy: Oh, but what would happen if i did this...? -pushes delete button on computer deleting all my files-

PaM: -gasp and glare- YOUR SO DEAD!

Sesshy: -takes step back from homocidal author- Uh oh... -turns around and bolts-

PaM: -gives chase- GET BACK HERE YOU FUR BALL OF EVIL!!! -throws bucket of pain and misses- damn... -runs faster screaming insults and threats-

**angelapage**: -comes back panting and out of breath- damn, he got away. I will find him...hi! Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! I hope the next chapters are what you were wishing for. ^_^

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**: Thank ya love! I'm glad you like it!

**inu-lover-ashlee288**: I think i shall give you a present... -gives baby inu youkai- I dont know what his name is...you'll have to find out..ask him! When you find out you must tell me! But please, dont raise him to be like Mr. Fluffy aka Shesshy. . . he can be mean..stupid stoic incredably sexy inu youkie. . . -groumbles under breath-

Sesshy: -hiding behind giant random pole- My name isnt Shesshy!

PaM: -spins on heel and points to pole with a grin on face- HA! i knew I would find you! -starts running after fluffy-

Sesshy: AND IT ISNT MR. FLUFFY!

PaM: ARG! imma get you fluffy!

Sesshy: -lets out yelp-

**MoonFlower77**: -comes back yet again panting- How does he get away like that!? I'm glad you like it! It's a blast to write!! I hope you stay my fan and read the rest no matter how long it takes to write! Thank you for the review!!

**Darkness living in Hope**: I'm glad you like it!!

**X-Spades-X**: Spades...my lovley lovley spades. You know people...i love this girl. SHe is such a doll and i love her! :P Hmmm, i feel that i need to get you a present..OH! I know...you can share Sesshomaru with me! Yes, thats a good one. Well thank you for the review! And no...no i do NOT like battle sceans! There a pain in the ass!!! AGH! -falls to the ground with a heavy inu youkai sitting on my back-

Sesshy: Hello there. -winks-

PaM: did..did he just wink!? -manages to push demon lord off back and stands up- Do it again!

Sesshy: I do not wink for you.

PaM: . . .Then who the hell do you wink for?

Sesshy: Your. . . Doll as you call her. She is quite the atractive type.

PaM: Then wink for her now!

Sesshy: -looks over PaM's head and winks at PaM's doll-

PaM: . . . Oh my god . . . -faints-

Sesshy: Did i do that...?

PaM: -squirms on ground and mumbles random stuff. Most sounding suspiciously like 'sexy fluffy'-

Sesshy: -Steps over squirming body of previously homocidal author and grabs PaM's dolls hands- Why hello.

PaM's Doll: Uhmm...hi?

Sesshy: -gives dazzling smile and winks at PaM's doll-

PaM's Doll: -faints-

Sesshy: -sighs- Why does that always happen...wait... -looks around before grinning and picking up Spades unconcious body and running off into the distance-

PaM: -wakes up rubbing eyes- What the hell...Sesshy? Spades...my doll? Hello...where in the hell did they go...? Oh, well...i can find them later...

Ok, well..this chapter is dedicated to **Tsukiyomi No Miko **and all of her amazing reviews. They really do help me write faster and I really enjoy reading them. They are all fairly long and that makes me feel better! Thank you again for all of your wonderfull reviews. I hope you continue. :P

Now, i know i have delayed you for far too long! So now, i shall let you read this chapter...it should be a real BANG! So, here you go! While you read i'm going to try and find my doll and Sesshy...i wonder where they went....hmmm.... -walks off in the opposite direction Sesshy went-

--

**Chapter Four - Hidden Power - Battle of the Snake**

**--**

"Shit," Kagome said as the demon burst through the trees and nearly knocked Kagome, Sango, and Miroku over with the force.

How no one except Kagome noticed it coming was beyond anyone. Well, it could have to do with the fact that it was a snake and that you couldn't hear it.

At all.

It wasn't the most attractive demon around. No, it was down right disgusting. It looked about fifty feet long and at least four feet wide. The head on the other hand, that had to be at least ten feet wide and at least fifteen feet long. It had yellow scales with pasty you-look-like-your-going-to-puke green blotches randomly spewed across its body. It had beady orange eyes with black slits for pupils. It had long fangs, they looked at least half Kagome's height and really pointy. When it opened its mouth to let out a loud growl (weird snake) it flaunted its many, _many _pointy teeth. Did I mention that each fang seemed to be dripping venom? Mm, this would be fun.

Inuyasha quickly drew Tetsusaiga and pointed the deadly fang at the snake demon.

"Where are the jewel shards, Kag?" Inuyasha shouted glaring at the demon that appeared to be smirking.

"There's three! One in his forehead, one in his tail and the last one is the middle." Kagome shouted back once she had Shippou hidden safely in a tree nearby.

"Well, I guess I just have to cut you up," Inuyasha smiled and launched himself at the demon.

Sango and Miroku were in a battle stance standing alongside Kagome. Kagome had her bow at the ready, honestly she could easily defeat the demon with one shot, ok with the power that thing was emitting then it would probably take two shots. Kagome was powerful, but so was that thing.

Inuyasha let loose a wind scar only for it to be batted away like it was nothing. Inuyasha was already sporting multiple lacerations and what seemed to be a sprained wrist and that was about the time Sango and Miroku decided it was time to step in.

Sango ran forward and let her Hiraikotsu fly with accuracy. It hit the demon square in the head but didn't cut, just seemed to bounce off and land far off into the trees. Sango made a squeak in surprise but quickly recovered and pulled out her katana.

With defining speed the demon snake whipped its tail around and smashed Sango into a tree, snapping the tree and probably a few of Sango's ribs. The Taijiya groaned but attempted to get up anyway. With a wince and gasp out of pure pain Sango stood up and leveled her katana, only to fall back down moments later from the pain. Kirara abandoned her hopeless fight with the demon and flew to her human friend, standing guard or protector as Sango couldn't get up.

Seeing the girl as vulnerable the snake started to move at Sango, luckily Inuyasha and Miroku caught on in time and Inuyasha let out a windscar and the demon backed away, only to focus its attention on Kagome seconds later, the one with the jewel shards, with half of the jewel actually.

"INUYA-SHAAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed as the snake demon slithered to her quickly and dangerously, its large reptile eyes glued to her neck, where half the jewel hung.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to the girl. Getting in front of the snake and Kagome Inuyasha quickly drove his sword into the snakes' chest. Earning a loud pain filled cry. Once the pained scream died from its vile throat another, louder, anger filled cry rose from its throat. Kagome had to cover her ears; she didn't want to imagine what Inuyasha felt.

The demon pulled back, effectively pulling out of Inuyasha's sword and slithering into the trees. Kagome, being Kagome, immediately rushed to her friend. Falling to her knees Kagome looked over Sango and confirmed her injuries.

"You have a few broken bones," Kagome stated with a frown.

"I know," Sango said dryly, glaring halfheartedly at Kagome before leaning heavily on Miroku who was, surprisingly, _not _grabbing her butt.

Kagome stood up quickly and ran over to Inuyasha, who was scanning the trees looking for the demon, and from the look of it having no luck.

Kagome on the other hand, she knew exactly where it was. She could feel the aura, and from the feel of it, it was directly behind them.

Letting out a surprised squeak Kagome spun on her heals and looked into the trees. Inuyasha stayed forward, thinking they were going to look in multiple directions.

"Tell me if you know where it is," Inuyasha stated.

"Can't you hear it? Or smell it?" Kagome asked still scanning the trees. It was there, she knew that but she just couldn't _see _it!

"No," Inuyasha bit out. "It's messing with my senses, it feels like its coming from all around me, and it's not making a sound! I can't even hear a heart beat!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh," Kagome said a little worried.

When a spike of aura hit Kagome she knew were it was. It WAS coming from all around them, it was curled around them, so it smelled like it was coming from everywhere, and it was, it was _invisible._ Kagome was a little freaked out.

For the spike in aura, well, she could feel it strongest because that's where the _head _was.

Not thinking about it Kagome screamed when the aura spiked once again and the thing became un-invisible and launched itself at Kagome and it was only about a foot away from her so it didn't take long or much to snag Kagome. Being surprised and attacked Kagome dropped her bow and arrows.

Kagome screamed bloody murder as the jaws of the monster enclosed around her arm and bit down, hard. That just caused Kagome to scream louder, and pained. The demon slithered away to the farthest corner with Kagome in his razor sharp grip with Inuyasha glaring daggers. He couldn't use his windscar because he would hurt Kagome, and if he charged the damnable beast it would easily swat him away like an annoying fly. Three jewel shards can easily boost you in powers.

The demon let out what sounded like a laugh as it bit down harder on Kagome's arm. Kagome let out a pained scream as it went through the bone, blood was traveling down her arm with surprising speed and she now could feel the multiple holes in her arm because of the demons fangs.

Inuyasha watched on in horror. With one more bite and Kagome's arm would fall off! He couldn't attack, so he glared and tried to think of a way around it.

Sango had watched it all with a horrified look on her face; Kagome was dangling in this things mouth hopelessly, with blood running down her arm and tears streaming down her face. She screamed every now and then and each scream caused Sango to think her friend was an idiot! She apparently had these all powerful powers and she wasn't using them! What was this?!

Miroku's thoughts were on the same exact tract as Sango's only he was slightly pissed Inuyasha wasn't doing anything.

Shippou was in tears, he hadn't moved from his spot because of strict orders of Kagome, but he was in tears freaking out! His 'mother' was in pain and looked like she would die of the injury if they didn't do anything fast. What could Shippou do? He was basically just a kid. So he sat helplessly.

Kagome could feel the tears streaming down her face and whimpered as the demon dropped her to the ground with her arm dangling uselessly on her side. Inuyasha made a move to retrieve Kagome but it quickly wrapped its tail around her and squeezed hard, forcefully pushing the air out of Kagome's lungs.

"Let Kagome go you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he readied himself to attack.

The beast let out a terribly evil chuckle and snapped its jaws manically. "Why? I want the jewel and she has a lot of it, I want it." The beast said.

Its voice was like nails on a chalkboard, it caused Kagome to shudder. The grip on her had lightened and her arm was throbbing in pain, and still pouring blood. She could heal herself but she didn't know how long it would take to do it, once she broke her leg from falling out of a tree and it took a half and hour to heel it. So, multiple holes, broken bone, yea I think that would take at least an hour.

"It talks!?" Kagome shouted when she realized it talks.

"I'm not stupid," The beast spit out. And he really spit, spit poison that is, and that poison landed next to Kagome's head, threatening to burn her. Kagome winced as it came a little too close.

"Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You know she is a pretty one, she would make me a wonderful wife," The thing smirked at Kagome seductively. Kagome almost puked.

"No!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time.

"Why? He only wants that dead priestess, Kikyou. So what do you have to loose?" The demon said looking directly at Inuyasha.

"How do you know any of this?" Kagome asked with venom dripping into her tone.

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha spit out and glared at the demon with pure loathing.

"He wants the dead priestess and all she wants to do it drag him into hell with her. He goes off into the night with her and leaves you alone, and that's what you will stay, alone. He doesn't care for your feelings or for you. For him you are nothing but a shard detector," The demon was stupid.

For _everyone _knows that Kikyou is a hard topic for Kagome, even Inuyasha. She doesn't ever get angry, but sad. For some odd reason this damn snake just got her mad, the way he said it was what got to Kagome, and adding on the whole 'your only a shard detector to him' threw Kagome over the edge.

"You know, you picked the wrong girl to mess with," Kagome said with her teeth clenched tightly together.

The demon snorted and stared at Kagome in disbelief. It was a look that said 'like-you-can-do-anything-you-useless-human'. Well he was in for a surprise.

Kagome smirked and was about to fry the snake when an arrow came out of no where and hit the demon in the side, a sacred arrow.

Kikyou.

That's exactly what Inuyasha said when he realized it was Kikyou, "Kikyou," getting that far off awed look on his face.

Kagome was released as the demon's body split in half. Unfortunately the bottom half still worked, as did the top, and that means it was still attacking. Kagome managed to crawl over to Sango and Miroku, she laid heavily on Miroku just as Sango was. Shippou quickly made his was over to Kagome, he was _really _worried.

The fight had resumed and it was Kikyou and Inuyasha against _two _snakes. Where the snake was split it created a new head and tail.

Kikyou's arrows were doing damage but not enough; Inuyasha was doing damage, but just like Kikyou, not enough. They were losing and losing fast, someone needed to do something.

"Sango," Kagome whispered, it was the only volume she could get out.

"Yea," Sango said very worried for her friend. Kagome was incredibly pale with sheen of sweat covering her face and neck. Her arm was bleeding heavily; it had slowed but hadn't stopped. Her entire arm was red with her own blood.

"If I pass out after this don't freak out," Kagome said with a weak laugh and smile. She had a feeling she was going to pass out; she knew she was going to pass out. She was injured and was now going to push her weak body to help Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Kagome focused her gaze on the snake and smiled as seven of her disks surrounded its head. They were glowing purple, so they were a mixture of her powers. Inuyasha and Kikyou thought they were coming from the demon so they attacked them, Kagome's mind was quicker. With every arrow shot and every swipe of Inuyasha's sword Kagome dodged and launched them at the demon with two of the jewel shards. It was fast though, it dodged most and that made Kagome a little irritated, so she tracked the aura. When she felt a spike in aura and she knew where the demon was headed next she launched her attack, slicing through the demon's neck and purifying it from the inside out. The beast let out a pained cry as it fell to the ground; Inuyasha let out a windscar and obliterated the demon. Smirking in satisfaction, he turned his attention on the other one, as did Kikyou and Kagome.

Kagome groaned in pain and irritation, the power her body was being put through was enough to knock her unconscious, and it would in a little bit. But they needed to get the demon.

"YOU!!" The second snake demon shouted in anger as his eyes looked at Kagome, he knew she was the cause for this.

It started to slither towards her but Kagome launcher another attack, he discs surrounded him and stopped him in its tracks. Kagome glared and shot three through its neck while Kikyou shot an arrow at its head and Inuyasha let out his windscar, destroying the demon in a matter of second.

Kagome smiled and quickly fell limp against Miroku, he caught her and Sango started to get tears in her eyes but quickly banished them when she remembered Kagome's words.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he looked at the unconscious Kagome, he quickly ran over to her side and dropped down onto his knees and pulling Kagome's limp body into his lap and dropping his head. "I'm so sorry," He whispered only low enough for him to hear.

"I think we should get Kagome to Kaede," Sango said and attempted to get up; when she was up she gasped at the throbbing pain in her side and fell back down into Miroku's arms. "Thanks," Sango muttered with a slight blush.

"You're welcome," Miroku replied with a small blush of his own.

Inuyasha nodded and gently pick up Kagome when Kikyou placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kikyou and she held out her hand with three purified jewel shards. Inuyasha took them but lingered his hand on her ice cold dead one. Kikyou pulled away first, turned and walked away without another word uttered from her cold lips.

Turning his attention back to Kagome Inuyasha stood up and started for Kaede's. Miroku had helped Sango and Shippou on top of Kirara and was letting Sango rest against him for support.

Inuyasha was stunned and confused when Kagome's injured arm started to glow bright blue, it engulfed her whole body in a matter of seconds. Seeing this Inuyasha ran faster.

--

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said looking worriedly at her friend.

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a blinding light then the worried face of Shippou. Kagome smiled weakly at the baby fox youkai and his face broke out into a euphoric smile as he launched himself into her arms, and ended up lying on top of her because she was lying down.

"Good to see you too Shippou," Kagome said with a light laugh.

"Kagome-chan! I'm so happy your ok!" Sango gushed in relief as she looked down on her friend.

"Yes we are all glad," Miroku said with a slight smile.

Hefting herself out up without jostling the kitsune on her lap too much Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku, noticing the one person not in the room.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a slight frown.

"Uh, he, uh," Miroku stammered.

"He's with Kikyou isn't he," A giant wave of sadness and pain shot through Kagome and she had to fight not to hunch over in pain, instead she dropped her gaze to the kitsune who was looking up at her with a saddened expression. She gave him a slight smile and fought away the tears that threatened to spill ferociously down her face.

"Kagome," Sango started.

"It's ok," Kagome cut her off before she could go on about a rather annoying and depressing apology that said, 'you couldn't of done anything to stop him,' or 'he's stupid he should of never left.' all of them just causing Kagome to go into a deeper fit of sadness.

"He waited until you were fine, then he left, but you healed over night so he left rather quickly" Miroku said attempting to reassure but only got hit over the head by Sango.

Kagome frowned and decided to switch the subject because the pain was too much and if another word was uttered about Inuyasha or Kikyou she would start to cry. "What happened with that snake?"

"Well, you killed it. You have some explaining to do! How did you do that? How did you heal so fast?" Sango asked firing off the questions and looking first at her own bandaged hip and then to Kagome's fully healed arm.

"Oh, I forgot about that! Sango, are you ok? That looked really bad?" Kagome said looking at Sango's bandaged side.

"It's nothing, a few broken ribs, I'll be ok in a week," Sango smiled and looked back at her arm. "How did you heal so fast? I have never seen a human heal that fast! Inuyasha was amazed, as was I!"

"It's part of my powers, I never told you." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Why?" Shippou asked while smiling up at his 'mother'.

"I don't know, it didn't seem to be that important," Kagome shrugged and started to pet Shippou's head. Sango copied her but only with Kirara.

"But what about the disk thing? That sounds like something that would be important!" Sango said with a rather irritated scowl on her face.

"Oh, well, I wanted it to be a surprise! You know, to show that I can do something." Kagome smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes but grinned when Kagome let out a back breaking yawn.

"Tired?" Sango asked with a light chuckle.

"You would think you weren't when you slept for that long," Shippou yawned himself.

"How long was I out?"

"A day," Miroku said with a shrug.

Kagome did the math in her head; she was with Sesshomaru two nights ago after the snake demon attacked. She fell unconscious and slept for a day, two plus one is three, that's three days, Sesshomaru was coming tonight.

"SHIT!!" Kagome roared as she jumped to her feet throwing the kitsune to the floor none to gently.

"What?!" Sango shouted looking into the panicked face of her best friend.

Kagome never replied just ran to the window and pulled the curtains back, looking into the darkening sky, it would be at least an hour until Sesshomaru would show up. What was she going to do? What was she going to say?

Kagome whirled around and stared at her friend, "Sango,"

"Yea?" Sango replied with worry seeping into her voice.

"What would you do if you had to make a life or death decision?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"What decision? And why?" Sango asked getting up rather painfully and walking over to her friend.

"You have to work for someone or get killed, and they _will _kill you," Kagome said chewing on her thumb nail.

"I would. . ." Sango trailed off and looked off into the distance before her eyes snapped back to Kagome, "I would work for them," She said simply.

"What if you had to leave behind your family?" Kagome said starting to pace.

"Um, well it's better to see them sometimes then die and put them through that grief," Sango said shrugging and instantly regretting it as stabbing pain shot up her hip.

"Sango sit down," Miroku scolded gently as he eased Sango down onto the futon.

"Good point," Kagome said as she stopped her pacing and looked at each of her friends with a frown on her face. Her eyes lingered on the confused baby youkai that sat on the floor looking up at her with eyes big and adorable. Kagome felt a tear slip down her face as she unrepentantly launched herself at the small kit and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Kagome murmured as fresh tears streamed down her face with the desperation of release that they yearned for from the moment she heard Inuyasha was with Kikyou.

"What are you talking about? You're not going somewhere are you? Kagome," Shippou was getting watery eyes and that made Kagome cry harder.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered into Shippou's hair as she pulled him closer.

"Kagome-chan what are you talking about?" Sango asked forgetting her pain and walking over to Kagome and placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at Sango and quickly dropped her head.

"There's something I never told you," Kagome said in a whisper that Sango had to strain to hear.

"What haven't you told us Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"That-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha screamed outside.

"BASTARD!!" Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome gasped and ran out of the hut with Shippou in her arms. Sango quickly followed but used Miroku as support. What greeted Kagome's eyes made her gasp.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting.

"Inuyasha! Stop!!" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were standing half in the forest and half in the clearing.

"I have no business with you Halfling," Sesshomaru spit out at Inuyasha calmly.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here!?" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome looked back and forth between the two dog demon brothers; Inuyasha already had cuts on his arms and legs and a rather large bruise on his face while Sesshomaru (surprise, surprise) was totally unscathed.

"He's here for me," Kagome said as she walked up to stand next to Inuyasha.

". . .WHAT!?" Inuyasha bellowed out.

"Have you made a decision?" Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome and she turned hers to Sesshomaru.

"I have," Kagome bit her bottom lip anxiously. Shippou squirmed in her arms to get a better look at her face.

Sesshomaru raised his brow as a silent command for Kagome to continue.

"I will," Kagome said with a tear streaming down her face.

"You will what!? What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha screamed as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, but, but I have to," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, is this the decision you had to make?" Miroku asked coming up behind Kagome with Sango's arm draped over his shoulder heavily.

Kagome nodded and looked up at a smirking Sesshomaru. Sensing a spike in his aura indicating he was charging, with great speed Kagome swung Shippou onto her back and held up her arms as protection from Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru's sword seemed to stop in mid air, where it struck it was a millimeter from Kagome's right arm, pink ripples bounded off where the sword rested, indicating a shield.

"Impressive," Sesshomaru replied coolly as he threw himself back to where he was standing previously.

Everyone was gaping at Kagome, Sango and Miroku hadn't even realized Sesshomaru had moved until Kagome had blocked his attack, and Inuyasha was so startled he just stared at her with his mouth opened and his eyes huge.

Shippou merely cowered into Kagome's neck.

"What else can you do," Sesshomaru wondered.

Kagome frowned, before he can take her with him he needed to test her. Look's like if she didn't live up to his expectations she was going to die.

__________-

PaM: -walking around- WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!!?? -stumbles upon random door and stares at it strangle- what in the hell...when did that get there!?!?! -opens door and sees unconcious Spades wrapped up in Sesshy's fluff- THERE YOU ARE! -grins and walks into room-

Sesshy: -growls-

PaM: Oh stop your growling. I was looking for you! -walks up to Sesshy and takes Spades back- Why is she unconcious..?

Sesshy: -sighs and stands up- I do not know.

PaM: Sesshy...where are her socks...and shoes...WHY IS HER SHIRT UNBUTTONED!!??

Sesshy: Uhh....i do not know...?

PaM: I'm just going to let her deal with this when she becomes concious...which i hope is soon... -looks at Spades and poked her cheek-

PaM's Doll: -turns over and mumbles- Sessh...omaru...

Sesshy: -looks smug- She is dreaming about me.

PaM's Doll: -still mumbling- Sess...Sesshomaru...get your fucking hands off of me....no....i'll kill you....bastard....

PaM: -doubles over in laughter- Some dream!

Sesshy: -glares at PaM and goes to sit in a corner-

PaM: That was good...i wonder what else she would say while asleep... -pokes Spades- hey...hey doll...

PaM's Doll: Bitch....

PaM: WHAT THE HELL!!??

Sesshy: -snorts-

PaM: I'll deal with her later...callin me a bitch..i'm givin her all these chapters...Sesshy...just..tell themm what they need to do...

Sesshy: -turns around and gives a dazaling smile- Please review. -winks before sulkin in his corner-

PaM: Woah....how can you resist that!!??

PaM's Doll: Review...-mumbles somthing that i cant understand- Re...review...or else...

PaM: -instantly curious- Or else what..?

PaM's Doll: Or...or i'll take...i'll take away your chork...

PaM & Shesshy: There what...?

PaM's Doll: -mumbles stuff-

PaM: I'll have to ask her about that later...Uhm, well you heard Sesshomaru! Review people! And if you dont Spades will take away your..chork..? What ever that is..now...REVIEW!


	5. Her Test

Pain: Hey, Spades.

Spades: -wakes up with a jolt- What...?

Pain: Sowwy.!!

Spades: ...For what...?

Pain: THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!! IM SO SORRY!! -Bows-

Spades: Awww, -pats back- It's ok! You'll make it up to everyone in later chapters!!

Pain: -hugs Spades- Thank you for your kindness my doll! -Turns to readers- I hope you can all forgive me as well.

Sesshomaru: I do not think they will forgive you.

Pain: Shut up fluffy!!

Sesshomaru: Please refrain from calling me 'Fluffy' if you wish to live.

Pain: I can call you fluffy all i damn well want! Spades wouldnt let you hurt me!

Sesshomaru: Are you sure? -grins evily-

Pain: Y-yes... -takes step back-

Spades: Don't hurt her! -stands in front of Fluffy-

Pain: THANK YOU SPADES!!

Spades: No problem!

Pain: She's my little assasin!! Hey...hey Koga...

Koga: WHAT!?

Pain: Don't use that tone with me!!

Koga: Well what the hell do you want!?

Pain:...Get me some water...

Koga...No.

Pain: DID HE JUST SAY NO!!??

Spades: Yep.

Pain: Well...i think i need to teach you a lesson. I am zeh queen of zee world. Your the prince of the Northern tribe..i am above you buddy!

Koga: Ha! What could a 5' 1" _human_ FEMALE do to me? Wolf demon male leader of the Northern tribe!? -snorts and crosses arms-

Spades: ...he's so dead...

Pain: -grins evily-

Spades: -leans in to whisper in Koga's ear- I think you should run.

Koga: WHy? -looks over at homocidal author and gulps- I-i'm not afraid....

Pain: you should be. -charges wold demon-

Koga: -yelps and runs-

Pain: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!

Koga: BITCH!! NEVER!!!

Sesshomaru: I think I shall take over the review responds. Seeing as your author is out to kill that annoyiing wolf.

Spades: -nods head- good idea.

**Keepingitreal: **You amuse this Sesshomaru. You have forced us to reply on this chapter seeing as you are anonymous. It was entertainnig to some, if you do not feel they are entertaining then simply do not read them. The fox kit _is _a baby. In the demon society he is still considered a, bassicaly, baby. Thank you for the review.

**Science Queen: **You were, surprisingly, correct on almost everything you had said. That is the reasons she had not used her powers. You are very bright. If you can guess what happens in the next chapter Pain will happily send you a small section of the next chapter. It may be the part you had guessed or a random part. That goes for everyone by the way.

Pain: Uhm...Fluffy I never agreed to that!

Sesshomaru: Arent you trying to kill the wolf?

Spades: She got close enought.... -points to bloody black and blue Koga-

Sesshomaru: ...

Pain: -grins- I'm proud of my work. But, Fluffy i think i'm going to take over the reviews for now. But thanks! And for the "that goes for everyone" it does. But we just need to find out who is un-lazy enough to read all the responses. I dont think anyone will get it. -snickers-

Sesshoamru: You are welcome.

Pain: -rolls eyes- Whos next...oh!

**Biteme4eturn-t: **Haha, thank you so much for the review. I know! I would HATE if those were my options...but...it's Sesshomaru, he's hot. I dont think I would mind THAT much. ^-^ I agree, no treat for Sesshy!

Sesshomaru: I do not eat treats.

Pain: ...Fine...No Spades for you! -Grabs Spades-

Sesshomaru: -whimpers- No!

Pain: Shut it! I have reviews to attend to!

**Sesshy's Mate2012: **Thank you so much for the review! I still dont know if that was a question...?

**inu-lover-ashlee288: **Well, i think that this will tell you what happens! No matter how short it is...

**Clara945: **Thank you for the review!! The reason that she didnt use them was because of Inuyasha. He was there and she still didnt want him to know. you're close, very close. And i dont know what a Chork is..i will have to ask Spades. But i'll ask at the end of the chapter because this is getting far too long. xD Again thank you for the review!

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja: **Well, here is the next chapter!

**Kouga's older woman: **I know, i would hate that if someone did that to me! Well, this is the 'more' you were looking for!..I hope..hehe. Oh, and i still am in love with your name. Sorry i beat Kouga...but he wouldnt get me water!

Koga: I hate you.

Pain: Oh, but so many people love you!

**iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987: **Sesshomaru thanks you!

Sesshomaru: I do not thank.

Pain: -Sigh- Spades...

Spades: THANK HER!

Sesshomaru: -growls at Pain- I thank you iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987.

Pain: Good. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Here is the next one!

**foxgoddesso7: **He is! But, i dont think i could do that. He would kill me before i could get near him. The only one who could convince him to go in a timeout would be Spades...Sowwy. Hopefully this, sadly short, chapter will make up for that!

**Tsukiyomi No Miko: **Thank you again for the review! And yes, i needed to dedicate a chapter to you! I love your reviews. Long reviews make me happy! They make me know you like the story!! xD So, thank you once again Miko.

**Darkness Living In Hope: **Well, i hope this satisfies your wonder! I'm glad you like it Darkness! I'm terribly sorry it's so short. xS

**Sugar0o: **I'm glad you find it intresting. I'm also glad you found this.

**cute18386: **Woah, you do write more then me!! I wish you luck on all your stories! I'm glad you wont leave you for my slowness! xD Haha, i know i feel the same way about him. I'll try my best to keep him non-OOC. But he will change a little as the story progresses, I hope that's ok. xD

**Merlyn1382: **I think i will make him heartless. It would be more Sesshomaru that way! xD Glad you like it i look forward to your reviews in the furture!! xD

**MoonFlower77: **Well i counter your Bye with a Hi! Haha, i'm glad you like my story! You liked the battle? It was a bitch to write. I hate battle sceans. They piss me off. Well, thank you a bunch for the review! xD

I'm dedicating this chapter to **MoonFlower77.** aHer reviews are very helpful nd i enjoy reading them. She seems to be a faithfuil reader so far and i very much hope that she stays that way. Thank you so much for all of your helpful reviews. xD I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it. :]

You know, these things are getting long. I should reallu shorten them. Ok, i have decided to never reply to anonymous reviews and that i will make all that as short as possible. If you dont like to read all of that then skip it. I'll make the chapter easy to find so you dont have to read all that to find tha actual chapter. Again, sorry this is all so long and that the chapter is so short. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Hidden Power - Chapter Five - Her Test**

**--**

Kagome sighed and walked over to Sango, prying Shippou off her back and handing him to Sango who readily took him. Kagome walked back to her normal spot and looked at Inuaysha who was looking at her like she was insane, and in all honesty, she may have been a little to take on the notorious Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.

"What do you think your doing, bitch!?" Inuaysha screamed at Kagome once he got past his initial shock.

"What I have to," Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean what you have to!?" Inuyasha screamed.

"I mean prove my worth to Sesshomaru!!" Kagome screamed shocking even herself.

After a pause Inuyasha asked a question that was on everyone's mind, ". . .Why?"

Kagome sighed and looked at each of her friends before answering, "Because he made me a deal. I either had to work for him or die," Kagome sighed again and took another step towards the dog demon that was waiting patiently but was stopped by Inuyasha's outstretched arm.

"Why the hell would you accept to a deal like that!?" He screamed.

"Because if I refused I would have died! He would have killed me!! He still will now!" Kagome ripped her arm out of Inuyasha's grip and glared at him.

"But you don't have to fight him, you'll get killed!" Shippou struggled to get out of Sango's grip but she wouldn't budge.

"I have to, and I'll be fine. If I need your help you can step in, but _only _when I call for help," Kagome said looking Inuyasha directly in the eye.

"No," He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Inuyasha, if I don't then I'll die." Kagome gave him a smile and put her hands on her hips, "Besides, I've gotten stronger," Kagome said proudly.

"Sure you have," Inuyasha snorted and grabbed her arm "You are not fighting him,"

"I have and I will, let me go Inuyasha. Trust me, just let me do this," Kagome said looking directly into his eyes. Inuyasha's face looked pained, but he released her arm and walked over to the rest of their friends.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the terrifying Taiyoukai standing with Toukijin drawn and resting lightly at his side.

"So, let me get this straight, I'm fighting you to see if I am useful enough?" Kagome asked raising her arms and stretching to make it look like she was actually planning on moving around, when in reality all she needed was her mind.

"Yes, prepare yourself," Sesshomaru's words were the only warning she had before he was sprinting across the field towards her.

Kagome quickly threw up a shield when Sesshomaru's sword came down; she stumbled backwards from the sheer force of the blow.

Sesshomaru brought his sword down another time and the barrier broke, quicker then Kagome thought she was possible she threw up her arm to act as a barrier; a shield appeared again and rippled where Sesshomaru's sword struck. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was behind Kagome where she was unprotected with his sword at her neck.

"Your defense is good, now try offence." Sesshomaru was in his original spot at the end of the field with Toukijin back in its sheath.

_Damn it! How does he move so fast!? _Kagome thought immensely disappointed in herself that Sesshomaru had defeated her so easily.

"Now, try to touch me," Sesshomaru's flat voice showed nothing into what he was thinking, and what he was thinking was that Kagome was stronger and more powerful then he thought, when he first met her he would of killed her if he didn't think she would make a very reliable alley.

"Umm. . .what?" Kagome was confused.

"Attack him, baka!" Inuyasha screamed from behind Kagome.

"Sit!" Kagome called on instinct.

Inuyasha's cursing and threats fell into the background as Kagome brought her power forth, and six disks materialized in front of her, they held that blue tint that indicated them as a solid.

Kagome shot them at Sesshomaru and started to attack him, he dodged them with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. It looked like he was having no trouble at all, so Kagome made more, six became eight and eight quickly became twelve.

Sesshomaru was surprised by the number of disks Kagome could hold in her power, with the size of them he was having some trouble maneuvering around them. He was slightly angry, he had been on the offence for quite sometime, and he had never been on offence for so long, he was always the one in control.

Kagome made sure to create a pattern, when he saw it he would try and break it and Kagome could attack and slice him up a bit. She smiled when a confident smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face as he noticed her pattern. With demon speed Sesshomaru twisted and was about to break free when Kagome changed things up in her pattern.

Kagome smirked in satisfaction as all but one of her disks found a spot on Sesshomaru's immaculate skin. Each was a narrow mark that Kagome was slightly disappointed, she could of cut deeper if it wasn't for his damn speed and agility!

"Clever, miko, this Sesshomaru is impressed," Sesshomaru nodded and straightened as Kagome's face broke out into a grin. She wasn't going to die!

"So I guess I'm worthy of working for the Lord of the Western lands," Kagome's words had held a note of sarcasm to them. Ok, not a note, she was full out sarcastic.

Sesshomaru stared at her face with indifference. _I was correct to seek her and take her to work for me. She may be human but she will be very useful. _

_I passed his test, I passed! That's the first time I passed a test so easily! Ok, not easily but, I passed! _Kagome couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"You will come with me back to my lands," Sesshomaru turned to leave and expected her to follow but when he did not hear footsteps he paused and looked over his shoulder at her face. The smile she previously wore was wiped clean and she was frowning deeply at the ground.

"I can't," Kagome said in a whisper positive he would hear her.

"Why not, miko?" Sesshomaru's flat voice rang across the clearing after it was so silent for so long, it caused Kagome to jump.

When she looked up she looked determined, "As it is you duty to guard and protect your lands I have a duty of my own and I can't abandon it and go with you," Kagome said looking at the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her fully and nodded, "The jewel,"

Kagome nodded and dropped her head.

"I understand, you may resume your quest and I will retrieve you when it is over," Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as her head snapped up and she stared at him in shock.

"Wow, I thought you were going to make me go with you no matter what," Kagome said more to herself then anyone else, but Sesshomaru answered anyway.

"If I did not let you continue on your quest it would go against this Sesshomaru's morals,"

"Oh," Kagome said looking over her shoulder at her friends who were openly gaping at her and Sesshomaru's casual conversation.

"I will retrieve you when your duty is finished and you will accompany me to the Western lands," Sesshomaru stated with a voice that left no room to negotiate or argue and turned his back and left again. This time Kagome didn't stop him.

Kagome turned around once she could feel Sesshomaru's aura far off. She was greeted by nothing; everyone just stood and stared at her mouth agape for a few minuets. The unmoving attention had Kagome shifting from foot to foot.

After another five minuets passed Kagome decided it was enough, "Ok, hey guys you ok?" Kagome asked looking at everyone while biting her lip when no one spoke or even blinked.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and marched up to Inuyasha, waving her hand in front of his face did nothing so she kicked him, hard. At least that worked.

"Kagome. . ." he started off slowly, "What the HELL was that!?" With every word Inuyasha's voice got louder and louder until he was shouting.

"Um, I fought with Sesshomaru," Kagome said taking a step back. Inuyasha was livid, he looked like he could destroy a whole village, and I wouldn't put it past him, he has before.

"No, not that, what was that disk thing!? How the hell did you do that!?" Inuyasha screamed as Sango, Miroku and Shippou snapped out of their shocked stupor.

"That? Oh, well that's what I have been practicing. I told Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all about it, I never told you of that or the fact that I can heal myself." Kagome smiled as Shippou marveled at her.

"How?" Inuyasha pressed.

"I don't really know, I guess the energy is so pressed together that it creates a solid. I seem to have three types of energy, purification, solid, and a mixture of the two. The purification is only good against demons and the solid can work for corrupted humans and demons. I never really use the mixture because I never had to. But to really answer your question those disks are like my weapon, it's what I use to defend myself. They are really sharp and paper thin," Kagome used her mind to make three disks in the air. The first had a blue glow, the second a pink glow, and the third was purple.

"The blue glow indicates it's a solid and the pink is purification. The purple one is the mixture, here," Kagome handed the blue disk to Sango who took it gladly and hesitantly. "Be careful they are really sharp," Kagome took Shippou into her arms again. "Inuyasha don't touch that!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha made to touch the pink disk.

Kagome was too late as Inuyasha had already reached out and grabbed the disk, Kagome made it disappear just in time before he burned a hole in his hand. "Baka," She muttered as he clutched his burnt hand.

"Lady Kagome this is amazing," Miroku marveled as he held the blue disk in his hands with great care.

"Thanks," Kagome took the disk from him and handed it to Shippou carefully, Shippou marveled at the blue color and went to touch the razor sharp edge but Kagome made the disk fly up into the air before Shippou could get a chance.

Kagome took the disk in her free hand and looked at each of her friends who were waiting for her to divulge another piece of interesting information for them. Kagome wanted to chuckle at them, they reminded her of children sitting around someone telling a story.

"Watch," Kagome instructed as she threw the disk at a nearby tree. It sliced clear through the trunk and disappeared when it went out the other side, the top half of the tree landed with a thud and her friends looked on in shock. Kagome smiled when they finally looked at her.

"I told you I got stronger," Kagome smirked as the hanyou looked at the tree with wide eyes. When he registered Kagome's comment he whipped his head around and folded his arms across his chest.

"Keh," He pushed out while not looking at her.

Kagome chuckled and looked at Sango who was giving her a knowing smile the smile soon faded as Sango walked with the help of Miroku over to Kagome.

"Do you really have to go with Sesshomaru, Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered as she kept her gaze locked firmly on the dirt ground.

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder and when the older girl lifter her head Kagome gave her a sad smile that answered all the unspoken questions.

Everyone elapsed in a sad comfortable silence, this silence went on for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few moments. Shippou was the one who unintentionally broke the silence with his rumbling stomach.

Kagome looked down at the kit in her arms and gave him a smile, "Looks like it's time to make dinner huh?" Kagome smiled and chuckled softly when Shippou nodded his head vigorously.

"It's about time wench! I'm starving," Inuyasha grumbled out.

"You didn't even eat that long ago!" Sango shouted at the hanyou who was grumbling about slow humans.

"So! I'm a demon! Demon's like to eat!" Inuyasha said while glaring at Sango.

"Half a demon," Miroku pointed out with his head held high.

Sango, being smart, let go of Miroku and hobbled her way over to Kagome's side. Just in time for Inuyasha to start chasing Miroku around like a crazy person.

Kagome, Shippou, and Sango watched on with a bored expression as Inuyasha chased Miroku around and threatened to kill him. Miroku was pleading with Inuyasha to let him go.

"So, what ninja food do you have with you Kagome?" Sango asked turning her attention to Kagome and Shippou's growling stomach.

"I think I have some Ramen left," Kagome let a thoughtful expression cross her features as she helped Sango to the hut with one arm. The other was carrying a dozing baby kitsune. Kagome had to smile down at the small kit and up at her faithful friend. She was going to miss them; they always made her smile at the end of a day.

**--**

Well, that's that! The end of that SHORT chapter. I am terribly sorry that it is that short. Oh, and Spades.

Spades: Yes...?

Pain: What the hell is a chork?

Spades: Uh...what?

Pain: Yea, you said it when you were sleeping. What is it?

Spades: How in the hell am i suppose to know!!??

Pain: I unno...OH! I have an idea!!

Spades: -groans- what is it?

Pain: What if the reviewers tell me what a chork it!? -jumping up and down and clapping hands-

Spades: I really dont think they will do that.

Pain: Well i can hope!!

Spades: Sadly you can...

Pain: Hey, Koga.

Koga: -Slowly healing- what now?!

Pain: Sorry i beat you...

Koga: ...

Sesshmaru: Why are we having this conversation? I am sure the reviews want this is end.

Pain: Shut it flufy! I dont care! If they want to stop reading they can.

Koga: I forgive you.

Spades and Pain: Huh..?!

Koga: I forgive you. But you owe me.

Pain: ...owe you what?

Koga: -Grins-

Pain: K-Koga..what a-are you doing...what is that look in your eye..Koga... -starts walking backwards-

Spades: You know..that looks like the same look that Sesshy had in his eyes when he brought me in that closet!! -Grins happily-

Sesshomaru: I thought you were unconcious...

Spades: -snorts- like i would be unconcious for THAT.

Pain: Wait..you mean..oh shit..-turns around and bolts-

Koga: -Smirks and runs after Pain-

Pain: AHHHH!! REVIEW!!!! AHHH!!!! SPADES! SESSHY! ANYONE!? HEEELP!!

Sesshomau: -Ignores Pain- So..you were awake.

Spades: -watching Pain being chased by Koga- Yep.

Sesshoamru: And you did not refuse me...?

Spades: -smirks- Nope

Sesshomaru- Review. -winks at readers before picking up Spades and bringing her to closet-

Spades- Review! -shuts closet door.-

Pain: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Changes of Heart and the Beggining of th

Pain: -being carried by Kouga bridal style- I bet you all want to know what happened!

Kouga: Actually, i dont think they do...

Pain: Shut up you stupid wolf! I'm telling them anyways!

Kouga: -grumbling under breath-

Pain: Well, as you know, Kouga chased after me like some crazed, rabid, evil, obnoxious, creepy, stalker-like, too-many-hormones-

Kouga: Hey! I am still here! -drops Pain none-too-gently on ground-

Pain: OW! Sorry, sorry! -gets to feet- Well, anyways! Kouga was chasing after me and i got him to stop...but, it cost me...

Kouga: -snickers- I like what she agreed to...

Pain: I dont! I have to...do whatever he says for the next six chapters!! -falls over and cries-

Kouga: I think she'll get over it soon enough...Well, i think i will take over the review responses! Unless she gets off the ground... -pokes Pain with toe-

Pain: -mumbles somthing agains hands-

Kouga: -leans in closer- What..?

Pain: -Sighs and looks at Kouga- I said, not a chance in hell your taking over my review responses wolfie! -gets to feet and glares at Kouga-

Kouga: Fine, but i get to cut in whenever i want!

Pain: ...FINE!

--

**inu-lover-ashlee288: **I am glad you think it's awesome!! I'm glad you read it in the first place!!

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**: Haha, no problem!! I love to read your reviews! Oh, they brighten my day!! Just..BRIGHTEN IT!!!! That sounded just a liiiittle forcefull..hehe...and.. Oh. My. God. SPAAAAAAAAADES!!!

Spades: -shouts coming from closet- WHAT!? A LITTLE BUSSY!!

Pain: BUT IT'S ABOUT THE CHORK THING!!

Spades: WHAT IS- OH! SESSHY! YOU SNEEKY SNEEKY DEMON! -loud giggling and several crashes-

Pain: I REALLY don't want to know what's going on in there... -shudders- Well, Miko, your answers for the Chork had me rolling on the ground laughing! It was amusing.. -glomps TNM- Thank you for that laugh!!

**foxgodess07**: Revenge shall be Kagome's huh? Hmmm, foxgodess you have given me a WOnDERFUL idea.. -snickers evily- Just, wonderful....hehehe. Oh, and thank you for the review!!!

**Darkness living in Hope: **You know, I am very glad you enjoy it! xD Haha, it made me happy to write.. xD This chapter has popped up for you. And it is greeting you with a loud cry of, "POP!!"

**cute18386**: But of course! I hope this chapter is a bit longer, i tried! I really really did!! The next chapter though (7) will be VERY long. So, if this is short i hope the next one will make up for it! If it doesnt...then there is nothing i can do about it...

**clara954**: Haha, well. This chapter is a small but longer then the last. I think... xP Haha, and the chork..well. I will have to decide what it means..and, well...i will need to consult with my council!

Kouga: Who in their right mind would join a council with _you_?! A physco, crazy, loud, violent author!?

Pain: Watch it wolf! Keep in mind _your _in my council!

Kouga: And _you_ keep in mind that _you _have to do whatever i say for the next six chapters!

Pain: ...

Kouga: -smirks-

**Science Queen**: Nope, i love my reviewers! It makes me happy that people enjoy my story and take the time to review. The least i could do is reply, friendly conversations, most of them one-sidded. Well, i couldnt leave my reviewers hanging none the less! It would break mah lil' heart!!!

Kouga: -rolls eyes- You're too dramatic.

Pain: This coming from the wolf who is in love with a miko who is in love with a hanyou. You, the hard head who can't figure out that she _doesn't _love you when it is completly obvious to _EVERYONE_? Yea, wow.

Kouga: What does any of that have to do with being dramatic? That's not dramatic thats-

Pain: Stupid? Dumb? Thick? Not understanding what's directly under your nose? You take your pick!

Kouga: -suddenly grins- I'll show you whats thick.

Pain: ....KOUGAAAAAAAA!!! -throws shoe at Kouga's head who neatly dodges- Sicko, well. Science Queen, i am shocked you have guessed correctly as well! xD Well, that same offer goes for this chapter! And this is going to be REALLYY easy! Again, anyone can guess..anyone at all. xD

Kouga: No really, wanna see somthing thick? -winks-

Pain: AGH!

**Biteme4eturn-t**: Thank you! ^.^ Well, i think this one is longer, key word there, THINK. Haha, he better like his doggy biscuts!! I think he has a stash of them hidden in his fluff. Hmmm, i'm going to need to do some serious spying...When i find them, you may bribe him with them! Once we have them he will do whatever we wish BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

**MoonFlower77**: Haha, no problem! The dedication was just for you! You deserved it! Haha, the skits are so much fun to write! I love controling the characters! xD They just bend to my will! Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

Kouga: Something thiiiiiiiick...

Pain: SHUT. UP!!!!!!

**iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987**: I know, Spades and Sesshomaru are 'Aw' worthy! xD I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!! Your concern touches my heart, -cries- and NOW i have to do whatever he says for the next six chapters! Oh well, i think i will be ok. As long as i get reviews..then Kouga will have to do what I want! Muahahahhaha!! Thank you for the review!!!

**kouga's older woman**: There's a little more Inu-gets-shocked-because-Kagome-can-kick-ass in this chapter! xD

Pain: SEE!? DO YOU SEE THAT KOUGA!?

Kouga: ...See what?

Pain: She is waiting for you! Why did you go for me!? Her name even says she's your woman!!

Kouga ...Uhm, well...I didnt...Uhh...She is my woman.

Pain: ...

Kouga: Uh...P-pain...

Pain: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR WOMAN!? NOW YOUR GOING FOR KOUGA'S OLDER WOMAN _AND_ KAGOME!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?! YOUR WORSE THEN INUYASHA!!!! WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLING US!? HUH!? HUH!?!??!!!

Kouga: What the..YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE MY WOMAN! YOU RAN AWAY REMEMBER!!

Pain: THATS BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO GET KILLED BY YOU! GOD!! -turns to koug's older woman- How could he?! -sighs- Well, ugh. I don't even know! I hope this doesnt cause any problems between us, i would hate for _HIM_ -points angrily to Kouga- to get in the way of your reviews and my story, that would be just horrible! Your reviews are amazing!! Well, maybe Kouga will beg for forgivness to you later, oh, that would be sweet!

**IHeartRockN'Roll**: Thank you for the warning! I would have drowned in all your love if i didnt have a good grip on Kouga's tail! (P.s: Don't grab his tail! He doesnt really like it!) I understand what you mean about the whole Sesshy thing. I can be the same way, but it makes it so much easier to say 'Sesshy' then 'Sesshomaru'. Hey, try saying 'Sesshy' over and over ten times really fast. I guarentee you will mess up!! xD So far he only has one arm. But, he _will _get his arm back. But that will just be much later, if i did it too early it would just screw up the entire story.

**Sesshy's Mate2012:** Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy!!

This chapter is dedicated to **Biteme4eturn-t.** Your reviews are vert appreciated! I enjoy reading them and it makes me glad that you enjoy reading my story. Please, everyone...**_CHECK OUT HER STORIES_!** They are absolutly amazing, they make my day! Well, thank you again for all your support! I hope that you stay a reader and that you keep reviewing! Thank you once again!

Ok, well...on to the story that I have, unfortunatly, kept you from with my babbling! Well...ONWORD KOUGA!

Kouga: What are you talking about!?! I thought you were mad at me!

Pain: I am..a little. Not really, i bassically forgave you. Now, if Kouga's older woman does or doesnt is up to her.

Kouga: Oh, well...in that case. . . -gets on knees and grasps Kouga's older woman's hands- Please, forgive me! You can all share me! I promise! I would hate to loose a beauty such as you.

Pain: -rolls eyes- So he cranks up the flattery...wierd-Oh! He sounded like Miroku...creepy...

Kouga: Hey Pain...

Pain: ...What?

Kouga: -grins- wanna see somthin' thick?

Pain: Agh! -storms out with Kouga at heels screaming 'wanna see somthin thick!?'-

* * *

(**Disclamer:** Because i forgot to put this in the other chapters, Inuyasha = NOT MINE. Kay? Got it? Good. Now, on to HP)

**Hidden Power - Chapter Six - Changes of Heart and the Beggining of the Battle**

Three weeks had past since Kagome proved her worth to the stoic demon Lord. She had passed his test and agreed to live with him as his servant and or solider. She would do whatever he asked in fear for her life.

After Kagome, Shippou, and Sango ate they worked on calming down the angered hanyou. It took a few calls of, 'sit' and a few blows to the head to finally convince him that the monk should live. Once Inuyasha was happily grumbling profanities under his breath in the corner of Kaede's hut Kagome started to tell them everything about her powers.

The last time Kagome had told her friends about her powers Inuyasha wasn't there and she had left out a few things. This time Kagome told them everything that she knew.

She started from meeting the mysterious woman and gaining her powers and worked her way from there, ending it with why she fought Sesshomaru. Just like the fist time as Kagome told them everything their faces flicked in and out of different expressions.

When Kagome got to the part about her emotions she had realized that she hadn't really told them much. The first time she had summed up the whole emotional part with the simple words of, "My emotions control my power," This time she explained fully.

She stated that if her emotions were out of control then her powers were out of control, she stated that when she felt strongly for one emotion then her powers would act on that. Kagome also clarified that if she had one emotion, but because of that so many more resurface confusing her, her powers would loose control and attack everything, even her.

That's what leads to this now, Kagome was breaking herself of the love she felt for Inuyasha.

_I don't want to, but I have to._ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha. It was going to be terrible, she couldn't do it. But she had to, she would.

All she had to do now was figure out _how _to break the bond she had with Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around at her friends who were chatting idly around the camp they had set up. Inuyasha was up against a tree throwing out insults or comments when he felt necessary while Miroku and Sango sat next to each other, opposite of Kagome by the fire. Kirara sat curled up in a ball next to Sango's right thigh and Shippou was sitting happily in Kagome's lap.

When Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku she envisioned their bond, what they felt for each other. When she told this to herself and her powers everything went black except for Sango and Miroku, around their silhouettes was a pink glow, it was a good color for a crush. It worked nicely.

When Kagome blinked everything was back to normal, Miroku and Sango where talking without the pink surrounding them. So that was the color of a crush, what were the other feelings?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he was looking at Sango and Miroku, she focused on his gaze on Sango and like the last time everything went black except for Sango and Inuyasha, surrounding them was a rich green. It was perfect for friendship, warm and loving but not like pink. That's what Kagome had to turn her color with Inuyasha.

Blinking Kagome came back into the present; looking at Inuyasha everything went black except for him, surrounding him was red light. Red, stronger then pink, stronger then a crush, close to love but not quite. Looking more carefully Kagome could see two strings, one came from Inuyasha and the other came from her. The one that came from Kagome was that same red color while the one that came from Inuyasha was that brilliant green, which meant he didn't return the feelings. Pain and sorrow wracked Kagome's small form and she could feel her heart break again. It was as if her heart was made of glass, it had broken so many times and yet it still held strong. Still was capable of loving Inuyasha. She needed to fix her heart. She needed to fix her bond.

**  
Pain: Totally un-related, well, kinda related. Whatever, while writing that I was listening to 'Porcelain Heart' by Barlow Girl. Why did I tell you that? I have absolutely _no _idea. I just felt the need to share!

Kouga: ...What was the point of that?

Sesshy: There was no point, now on with this pathetic story.

Pain: HEY!  
**

With a deep breath Kagome concentrated all her energy on the crimson string that connected her heart to Inuyasha's. Reaching out in her mind Kagome grabbed the string and pulled. With every pull a drop of crimson would disappear and a brilliant green would take its place. With her last tug the string exploded. Green flames licked the thin string with care, when they receded the string glowed green.

Kagome spent a small amount of time looking at the string; smiling to herself she touched it lightly. That's when Kagome noticed something.

All her sorrow and pain was gone.

Kagome could feel her heart beat stronger and sit in her chest lighter.

She no longer had the burden of wondering if Inuyasha felt the same way.

She no longer had the burden of loving someone and knowing for a fact that they would never love you back.

Kagome no longer had the burden on lost love.

Kagome was free.

Kagome let a grin spread across her face as she could feel tears of happiness attempt to spill down her cheeks. Kagome blinked them away and in the process blinked away the blackness and turned everything back to normal.

Smiling Kagome looked down at Shippou, when everything went black and all she could see was Shippou and her. She smiled at the color that outlined herself and Shippou.

It was a brilliant fire orange. It was warm and loving but protective and caring. It was a color that stated you would give your life for this person but in no romantic way. It was similar to the brilliant green, but on a deeper level. It was a love that a mother and a child would share.

Kagome's smile grew when she saw two orange strings connecting from her to Shippou. One string connected Kagome's heart to Shippou's and another connected Shippou's to hers. Kagome reached out for Shippou's string and when she touched it his head raised so there eye's met. Shippou gave Kagome a bright smile and Kagome happily returned it.

Kagome blinked and the blackness faded and everything was restored. Kagome looked up at her best friend Sango.

The same blackness appeared but instead of a green light Kagome and Sango where surrounded by a blue light. Kagome's smile went from euphoric to warm and soothing as she looked at the string.

With the green light it indicated a fierce friendship; it was something to be cherished and something to hold dear. But it wasn't like blue. The blue was different. The blue was more powerful, it was more important. The blue was like sibling love.

Blue can be calm and cool but at the same time hot and dangerous. It was a protective and caring. It was a sisterly bond between the two. They would protect each other no matter what, and nothing could get in their way.

Connecting Sango and Kagome was two blue strings, Kagome smiled and reached for one, she grabbed Sango's and stroked it lightly. It sparked under her fingers and Kagome smiled. Blinking everything went back to normal.

Kagome decided that was enough, she was tired from changing her bond with Inuyasha. She decided to go to sleep, it was late and she still needed to help her friends get the last two jewel shards. She knew their locations but they were very far. She had realized that she could sense all of the shards no matter their locations.

--

Sesshomaru sat in his private quarters with Rin running around in excitement. He had told the girl that they would be having a guest and that she would be staying permanently.

Immediately she had gotten sad and asked Sesshomaru if they had to come. She had begged and begged but Sesshomaru hadn't budged. That's when Rin started to get mad and slightly scared. To prove her distaste and rejection of the idea Rin started to list of all the reasons why she didn't like Sesshomaru's female guests.

Those reasons were 1) they were always mean to her because she was human. 2) They thought she was a servant and made her do things because she was a female and was human. 3) When they come it was usually to mate with Sesshomaru because of his power and status. Because Rin was human they would try and convince Sesshomaru to get rid of the 'infestation' as they called it. When he denied they would secretly try and kill her. The only reason she was alive this far was because she was lucky enough to by a servant who favored her.

But you can imagine her reaction when he said it was Kagome, the miko who travels with Inuyasha.

Rin was very excited; the miko was always nice to her and treated her with respect. She never treated her as a servant or didn't pay attention to her because she was human; Kagome had even saved her life a few times. Rin liked Kagome very much.

"Is she really staying!?" Rin squealed once she stopped running and was standing in front of Sesshomaru looking up at him with her hands balled up into fists and pressed tightly to her chest in her excitement.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered flatly and didn't take his gaze off of his paperwork. "And you will stay on your best behavior," Sesshomaru took a quick glance at her to show he was serious. When she nodded enthusiastically Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to his paperwork.

"You may leave, Rin." Sesshomaru stated. Rin happily obligated as she ran out into, probably, the court yard to pick flowers.

_At least Rin will not be in the way when that wench arrives. _Sesshomaru thought as he went back into finishing his paper work that he let stack up for the last few months.

--

Another three weeks had passed and Kagome had directed the group to another shard. It was a viscous battle with a panther youkai; its speed had been doubled by the jewel shard in its chest.

The group had trouble defeating it and Inuyasha hadn't fully realized that Kagome could take care of herself and fight, so he made her stay behind with Shippou. But after what seemed like an eternity Kagome stepped in, Inuyasha and her friends were getting beat up and Sango's ribs had just healed. She had broken another and Inuyasha had a gash down his arm, Miroku had a twisted ankle and multiple cuts around his body. When the panther demon attacked Sango and knocked her across the clearing Kagome had stepped in, she had seen enough.

_Kagome had let out a blood curdling scream that had everyone covering their ears, the panther youkai just shrunk back and waited for Kagome to be done._

_When Kagome finished her scream she glared at the panther youkai hard. She threw a shield around Sango and Shippou and walked a few steps until she was standing next to Inuyasha and Miroku. The youkai had locked his sights on Kagome and growled. She was the one with his goal, more jewel shards._

_Kagome had let out a growl of her own and glared at the panther youkai. She smirked when it lunged at her, she quickly threw up a shield and the youkai slammed head first into it. Staggering back the youkai shook his head back and forth to clear the pain, Kagome took another step forward and again the youkai lunged and again Kagome stopped him with her shield. She kept taking steps and the youkai kept being pushed back by her shield._

"_Inuyasha you want to finish him off?" Kagome asked while looking over her shoulder._

"_N-no you can," Inuaysha stuttered out in amazement._

"_Kay," Kagome took another step forward and smiled at the blood that trickled down the youkai's head. _

_Kagome dropped her shield and three disks shot towards the youkai and sliced into it's stomach. The youkai was surprised but un-fazed, it darted towards Kagome with malice in its eyes. Kagome smirked and crossed her across her chest._

"_Kitty go 'poof!'" Kagome said in calm slow voice. _

_As soon as the words left her throat the panther youkai exploded, the bits of panther were purified and reduced to ash, raining down around everyone. _

_Kagome had retrieved the jewel shard and purified it with a single touch._

_Closing her eyes Kagome fused the shard with the half of the jewel she possessed. _

_Only one to go._

"_Now, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, come here. You will be my test dummies I want to try something," Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in fear._

They did turn out to be her test dummies; Kagome had learned how to heal others with her powers. She had pushed all her healing powers into her hands and they had glowed a bright blue that had Inuyasha backing up further.

Kagome had gone to Sango first; she had pressed her hands firmly to Sango's side, where the broken rib was. Sango had hissed in pain but was shocked when Kagome was done, her rib was mended and better then she had ever felt it before.

Kagome's next patient was Miroku, gripping her hands around his twisted ankle she squeezed and Miroku clenched his teeth together to stop the gasp or hiss of pain that was threatening to come. In seconds Kagome had healed Miroku's ankle and was running her hands over the various cuts covering his body, they all disappeared and it left Miroku feeling shocked.

Kagome's next patient had been Inuyasha, he was hesitant, and was still bleeding. His cuts were healing and Kagome decided to make it go faster so that they could continue on their quest.

Walking up to Inuyasha Kagome smiled and he just looked at her skeptically. Kagome had run her hands over the shallow cuts on Inuyasha's body first. When she got to the major injuries Kagome placed her hands first around Inuyasha's upper arm, she squeezed and Inuyasha winced, the cut closed and Kagome slid her hands down the length of the cut, it heeled and Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's face. His next injury was a cut on his abdomen. She ran her hands over his abs in concentration while Inuyasha stared at her wide eyes. His thoughts were on the lines of, 'Why isn't she blushing!? She always blushes! Always!' If Kagome would have heard this she would have laughed, there was a lot Inuyasha didn't know.

Kagome had healed everyone and they were truly shocked and ecstatic that Kagome could do such a thing. They had all said that they had never felt better in there lives. Kagome had been pleased. She had improved another area in her powers.

--

"Sesshomaru-sama when does Lady Kagome come?" Rin asked as she picked her flowers in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway watching Rin pick her flowers. "Soon," He answered in a flat voice.

"How soon!?" Rin whined, pouting.

"Do not whine, Rin." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and headed out of the courtyard to talk to the servants about the remaining tasks and duties that need to be performed to ready Kagome for her stay.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin's distant voice called out after Sesshomaru's retreating form.

--

Kagome had been visiting her family for the past week. She knew the final battle was coming and she knew she wouldn't see them again for a long time.

It had been eight weeks since Kagome had talked and fought with Sesshomaru. On the seventh week Kagome had gone home to spend time with her family. She spent a whole week with them, she had a feeling it would be the last time she saw them in a long time.

Like always Inuyasha had thrown a fit about it but Kagome had managed to get past him. Her stay had been very pleasant.

When she got back to her time her family greeted her with open arms, they were excited. For Kagome's last week she had decided to be lazy and just relax. Her mother had happily pampered her and Kagome had tried to spend as much time as possible with her family. From playing board games to going out to dinner and festivals Kagome had treasured every moment of it. Her idea or relaxing and calm didn't really go as planned, but Kagome was fine with it. She was happy to be with her family.

On her last day Kagome had told her family they would probably never see her again, and if they did it wouldn't be for a long time. Her mom didn't get it at first, neither did Souta. After her explanation Kagome was stuck in an incredibly tight hug with her mom, brother, and grandpa. Her mom was weeping into her shoulder while Souta wept into her waist and grandpa just hugged her tight.

When Kagome had managed to say her final good-bye and get out of the crushing embraces that she kept receiving she jumped back into the well in tears. She traveled back to the Sengoku Jedi where Inuyasha and her friends where waiting for her with a heavy heart.

Now Kagome was sitting under a tree in the middle of the forest with all her companions chatting about nonsense.

While they did this Kagome still had the thought of the last jewel shard in her mind.

It felt so close, so, so close but she still couldn't identify where it was. Its power seemed to be covered by something; it was there but, not fully. But no one could hide the power of the Shikon no Tama, no one. Unless . . .

"Inuyasha," Kagome said rather randomly causing everyone to look at her.

"Yea, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a rather soft voice.

"Where's Kikyou?" Kagome asked standing up and looking at Inuyasha with urgency in her voice and posture.

**  
Pain: You lucky, lucky readers! I was about to stop this here and torture you with the thoughts of, 'Oh no! Why is she talking about Kikyou!? What is going ooooon!?!' But, I'm a nice author and I'm giving you more information! Yea, I'm _nice._

Sesshy: -snorts- You are not nice.

Pain: -glares at Sesshy- I dont kill people and demons for the fun of it _Sesshy._

Sesshy: ...

Pain: -smirks- Gooooooood....Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
**

"What? She isn't here," Inuaysha said standing up as well.

"Kagome-sama what is going on?" Miroku asked getting up just so the pair wasn't towering over him. Sango quickly followed not wanting to be the only one sitting.

Shippou and Kirara stood at Kagome's feet looking up at her curiously.

"I know that, Inuyasha! Where is she! Where is Kikyou!?" Kagome shouted balling her hands into fists and holding them down at her side, her eyes brimming with unshed tears that seemed to have no reason to be there.

Kagome had a reason though, her reason being concern and anger at noticing her own stupidity that may cause a part of her soul to be hurt and even killed, causing Inuyasha to relive his love dying.

"Kagome what's going on? Why do you need to know where Kikyou is?" Inuyasha asked stepping forward so he was directly in front of her.

"Where is Kikyou!?" Kagome shouted in Inuyasha's face.

She didn't know what possessed herself not to tell him but if she did he would go running off without waiting for the rest of them. Kagome was ultimately protecting him by not telling him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back at her. "What is going on!? Why do you need to know where Kikyou is!?"

"Kagome-chan, what's going on? Kagome," Sango asked moving up to stand next to her friends' side, attempting to get Kagome's attention Sango was disappointed that Kagome completely ignored her and only stared at Inuyasha.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KIKYOU!?" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone promptly shut up, Kagome never swore. When she did she was either seriously livid or she was scared to death, at the moment she was both. It would be safest to tell her where Kikyou was but Inuyasha never takes the safe route.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha shouted.

He was honestly scared that Kagome was trying to kill Kikyou. From her scent he could smell the anger that was overpowering almost the rest of her emotions, and those were concern and fear. It was mostly anger, and it seemed to be directed at Kikyou.

"Bull shit Inuyasha! You were going to see her tonight! I know that and you know that, hell, even Miroku knows that and he only pays attention to Sango's ass!! Now tell me where the fuck she is!" Kagome shouted in his face.

Miroku was slightly hurt by Kagome's comment; he doesn't only pay attention to Sango's butt! He pays attention to other things; Sango's butt may be at the top of the list but still, not _only_.

Inuyasha went silent for a second. "If you walk she would be about twenty minuets south," With his answer Kagome nodded.

Running past Inuyasha and jumping over the curious fox kit and cat youkai Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and shot off into the forest in the direction Inuyasha pointed out. Seconds later Inuaysha was at her side and grabbing her arm forcing her to stop abruptly, almost knocking her over.

"Kagome! What's going on!? Why do you need to know where Kikyou is!?" Inuyasha wasn't holding her arm gently and when Kagome winced he slackened his grip, although she was wincing at the volume of his voice that was directly in her ear, but she didn't complain about the slackened grip.

"Let go! Inuyasha, let go damn it!" Ripping her arm out of his grip she started off into the forest again. Looking over her shoulder quickly she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. It was as dark as night, and he was pointing that at her.

"SIT!" Kagome called over her shoulder as loud as she could. Satisfied by the sound of a human body (or Hanyou body) hitting the forest ground and the dark curses that came from Inuyasha's mouth Kagome ran faster, ignoring the branches and thorns that tore roughly into her exposed skin.

Just to be careful Kagome shouted 'sit' over her shoulder a few times just to keep Inuyasha down and away from her. He's too rash and Kikyou will likely attack with Inuyasha there. For all we know she was on Naraku's side.

Breaking through the trees Kagome came into a clearing, on the other side Kikyou stood staring impassively at her. Her soul collectors circled around her letting off that ominous glow that they seemed to give.

Kikyou never showed any emotion, but if you looked close enough you could see that small flicker of pain in Kikyou's eyes. When Kagome looked she saw pleading, and that pleading was pointed at her.

"Kikyou, please, just give me the jewel shard," Kagome pleaded with Kikyou not wanting to fight.

Kikyou did not respond, only notched an arrow and pointed it directly at Kagome's chest. Taking a step back Kagome only shook her head in denial that Kikyou would ever do anything like this, then thinking back Kagome remembered all the times Kikyou had tried to kill Kagome. There were too many times to count.

Narrowing her eyes Kagome drew her own bow and pointed it at Kikyou.

"Kikyou, just give me the jewel shard, please. I know you don't want Naraku to win this. Please, just, give me the jewel shard!" Kagome pleaded with Kikyou, hoping and praying that she wouldn't shoot.

"I do not care for the jewel shard but I do not care for you either. Prepare to die, Kagome," Kikyou said in a cold uncaring voice.

"You may not care about me but you care about, Inuyasha!" Kagome said just as Kikyou was about to release, and with Kagome's words Kikyou shot, but aimed for the tree next to Kagome, missing her only by inches.

Lowering her bow Kikyou glared at Kagome, but you could see she wasn't about to shoot, not for a while at least.

"What do you have to do with Inuyasha?" Kikyou questioned.

Lowering her own bow Kagome gave Kikyou a small smile. "Inuyasha is my best friend Kikyou. He loves you, and under all that hatred I know you love him too. Please, just give the jewel shard to me." Kagome smiled again when Kikyou glared.

"I was betrayed by, Inuyasha. I harbor no feelings of love for him. I will give you the remaining shard of the Shikon no Tama." Kikyou nodded at the end of her very small speech and held out her hand, revealing a pink glow, the final piece of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome smiled brilliantly and started to walk towards Kikyou when blades of wind shot in front of her and threw her back with immense force.

"Kagura," Kagome whispered pushing herself off the ground.

_Why didn't I sense her? For that matter why didn't _I _know where Kikyou was? I should have known! Why didn't I know?! What's going on!? _Kagome mentally screamed.

Just at that moment Inuyasha shot through the forest with his sword drawn. Pointed at, none other then the wind witch herself, Kagura, Naraku's incarnation and most un-trustworthy assistant.

"Kagura! What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagura who was gracefully flying down in her feather with Kanna at her side. Hakudoshi was in his pink bubble behind her with his weapon held lazily in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Why Inuyasha," Kagura said seductively landing to the left of Kagome and the right of Kikyou. (Pain: The two miko's are at different ends of the clearing.) "Didn't you here? It's the final battle," A wicked grin spread across her face as she flipped her fan open.

Kagome shot a quick glance to Kikyou silently asking what side she would fight on. With the look Kikyou gave her Kagome was slightly discouraged, she was neutral. She was fighting for and with herself and if she died it would be no big deal, she was already dead.

Realizing Kagome was lost in her thoughts she quickly turned her full attention back to the battle at hand. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that Miroku, Sango and Kirara had arrived and were ready to fight. Shippou was standing at Sango's feet but was clearly not going to fight.

Looking again at Kikyou Kagome noticed she was staring at Inuyasha, when Kagome herself turned her gaze to him she could see him switching his gaze from, herself to Kikyou and then Kagura, all in a small triangle.

Taking a chance with this distraction Kagura shot out an attack without uttering a word at Inuyasha, Hakudoshi quickly made work to rush Sango and Miroku. It all happened so fast Kagome almost missed everything.

Looking around Kagome saw the heard of demons that were coming into the small clearing. (That was slowly getting bigger from all the attacks everyone was launching) Aiming her bow she quickly made work to start shooting and killing airborne demons to make things just slightly easier for her companions.

It was decided, the final battle had begun and Naraku was no where to be seen.

* * *

There you have it!! That is chapter six!! The beggining of the chapter! Whoever read the review responses up there will know what you can do to get a fairly long preview. xD Itt's all in the reviews baby! I'm really sorry that was so long, i should really shorten these. Hehe, well. Yea...

Oh! You know what i found out!? I found out what Spades and Sesshy were doing in the closet!

Kouga: Yeaa..NOT what i thought.

Pain: I know. they were playing scrabble...odd pair they are. -chews on thumb nail while looking off into space-

Kouga: -nods in agreement-

Pain: Well! Anyways, i need to hold a council! To see what to do for the Chork thing.

Kouga: Who is in your council anyways...?

Pain: ...People...

Kouga: ...o...h...?

Pain: -clears throat- IF YOUR IN THE COUNCIL GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE _NOW_!!!

-Kouga, Spades, and Sesshy rush to stand in front of Pain-

Pain: Wow, i seriously didnt think that would work...huh.

Spades: What do you want!? I almost won! ALMOST WON PAIN!

Sesshy: -Snickers-

Spades: -laying on back on ground with arm over eyes- Almost won!

Kouga: This is going to kill me! -flops down on ground- Why?! Whyyyyy!?

Spades: ALMOST WON DAMN IT!!!!

Pain: ENOUGH!!!!!

-everyonone freezes and looks at Pain-

Pain: CHORK!? WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?

Sesshy: Do not care.

Spades: Something with chocolate. -goes back to mopeing about how she almost won-

Pain: Kougaaaaaa...please pick something _before _i kill you all out of boredom.

Kouga: Uhm, chocolate fork...?

Pain: Good. Thank you, not Sesshy and Spades you may continue you game of scrabble.

Sesshy: Strip scrabble.

Pain: ...What? How do you even _play_ strip poker!?

Spades: not important! But ALMOST won!! -grabs Sesshy's arma nd drags him back into closet to continue their game of 'strip scrabble'-

Pain: At least their gone. -plops down on ground with a content sigh-

Kouga: -sits by Pain- Yep! Now, something thick..?

Pain: UGH!!! -pushes Kouga- Oh, i almost forgot! I am terribly sorry! Ok, so there will be no review responses in the next chapter. There will also be none of this extra stuff, mainly because the next chapter is long. I'm talking 20+ pages here people. Well, in chapter 8 i WILL respond, i will respond to the things in the reviews that i skipped. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Oh, and if you want me to stop replying and this banter all togher then please tell me, if enough people tell me to stop then I will. :]

Kouga: I dont think they could live without me.

Pain: ...Shut up.

Kouga: Bu-

Pain: Shush.

Kouga: But Pai-

Pain: I said shush!!!

Kouga: Fine...but...Please review.

Pain: Thats a good wolf!! -starts scratching scalp-

Kouga: -something similar to a purr's-


	7. Every Tale Begins With an End

Meh DO NOT own Inuyasha. Thank you.

Please exuse any mistakes i this chapter.

POP!! New chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Every Tale Begins With an End**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she dodged yet another attack hurled at her by Kagura.

The battle wasn't going all that well for the Inu gang. Kagura was attacking without giving anyone a chance to prepare, catching everyone off guard at one point. Everyone was bloody and beaten in that field while Naraku's minions were just barely injured and energetic.

Hakudoshi was relentless on Miroku and Sango; they hadn't gotten a single hit on him while he had cut them over ten times each. His speed and agility was troublesome, he would be in one spot at one moment and as soon as Sango hurled her weapon he was behind her and slicing another laceration into her back.

Miroku had no better luck with the troublesome foe. The saimyosho he had sucked in earlier had him weak and ill. He tried to get at least one hit in but the sweat that covered his brow stung his eyes. He couldn't see. He was as good as blind.

Kanna didn't do anything; she had already been defeated by Kagome. While she had tried to suck out Kagome's soul yet again Kagome had decided it was enough. She had shot an arrow at the soulless child but no matter what she would heal and keep attacking. Finally Kagome figured it out, the mirror. The mirror was what kept Kanna alive, so if she breaks the mirror, she can defeat Kanna. Kagome had tried so many times, but she would just keep sucking them up, so she kept shooting. After the tenth and Kagome's last arrow the mirror shattered, and when the mirror shattered, so did Kanna.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back rushing across the field to stand next to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped, just narrowly missing the attack Kagura had hurled her way.

Inuyasha was slightly worried, no matter what they couldn't get the upper hand, with every attack they launched Kagura and Hakudoshi would launch two more back.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Getting tired?" Kagura taunted flipping her fan closed and staring at Inuyasha with mirth dancing in her blood red eyes.

"Not in a million years!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well, what about if I do this?" Kagura flipped her fan open with grace and swiped it in front of her, blades of wind sliced through the air and were headed straight for Miroku and Sango, they were too stunned to move, when they realized it, it would have been too late. If it hadn't been for Kagome.

Kagome watched her friends' just stare at the blades that were hurling towards them; she willed them to move, to get out of the way. They never did, thinking fast Kagome threw a thick barrier over them. The blades collided into the barrier with a sound that echoed clearly across the clearing.

Kagura looked at Kagome who sighed in relief when her friends were safe. Kagura glared once she saw that Kagome, the young miko, was the cause of her stopped attack.

"You," Kagura shouted at Kagome.

Kagome jumped slightly when all attention was directed to her. She turned her head to look into the hateful eyes of Kagura.

Kagome let out a squeak of surprise at the heated glare she was receiving from the 'bad guys'.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered out.

"Naraku didn't tell me she got stronger," Kagura said to herself, but her statement didn't get past the demonic hearing of Hakudoshi or Inuyasha.

"Naraku knows?" Inuyasha questioned the open air.

"He never tells you anything because you cannot be trusted," Hakudoshi explained with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Shut up you little brat!" Kagura snapped back with a sneer.

Hakudoshi chuckled and looked again at Sango and Miroku who were standing opposite of him. He had managed to knock out the fire cat that protected the slayer in the first five minuets. The woman was so furious she had managed to get in one good hit; it sent Hakudoshi across the clearing. When he got up he was so disgusted they got a hit he fought twice as hard.

"Kagura! Where the fuck is Naraku!?" Inuyasha roared. Finally someone brought that up.

_Where _is _Naraku? _Kagome thought meeting the gaze of the dead priestess, the look in her eyes scared Kagome. It was cold and uncaring but determined and scared, she knew something.

She knew something big, and she wasn't telling.

Kagome looked only at Kikyou, the shouting that was going on with Kagura and Inuyasha falling into the background, it was amazing how in the final battle and they still fought verbally. But Kagome had to pay attention to Kikyou, every being in her body told her to pay attention to the dead priestess. Something wasn't right; something wasn't supposed to be there.

Kikyou met Kagome's gaze with her strange emotions running through her. She was trying to tell the miko something, and she just wasn't getting it. She needed to tell her, if she didn't everyone would die, everyone, including her and her Inuyasha. She couldn't let that happen, she needed to tell the young miko.

Kagome broke the fierce eye contact with Kikyou in favor of looking at her comrades, Naraku hasn't even arrived and everyone was beat up. The demons that had been attacking had been almost all decimated by Kagome and Kikyou, and it looked like that was it.

Then a thought hit Kagome.

Naraku still wasn't there but everyone was weakening, he was weakening them. Getting them ready for the real battle, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, all just the appetizers until the final meal comes.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at everyone, and everything. Something still didn't sit right with her; something _still _was out of place. Something still was off, not suppose to be there.

But what?

Kagome turned her eyes to the dead priestess again and she noticed Kikyou was still looking at her. The emotions in her eyes that shimmered just under the surface before were laid out for all to see. Kagome took a sudden step back at the amount of fear and pain that was in Kikyou's eyes.

Looking back at Kagura Kagome came back into the present, she heard the final words spoken by Kagura and then everything seemed to explode.

What seemed to be millions of demons flooded into the clearing all at one, attacking the first person (or demon) that came into view.

Hakudoshi rushed Sango and Miroku again while Kagura shot attacks at Inuyasha and occasionally Kagome.

Inuyasha stared in horror as demons flooded into the clearing; Kagome just frowned and aimed her bow when realization dawned on her.

She didn't have any arrows.

Looking around she spotted the small kitsune who was blasting demons who got too near with his fox fire. Kagome rushed over to him and a small portion of adoration sprung up inside Inuyasha at the fierce protectiveness Kagome held for the small kit.

After staring at Kagome and Shippou Inuyasha turned his attention back to the wind witch he released his attack; it went hurling towards Kagura and killed many demons in its wake.

Kagura watched as the wind scar came rushing towards her; with a smirk she brushed it away as if it was nothing. Her smirk grew at the irritated snarl that torn its way through Inuyasha's lips. Kagura was taken off guard however as Inuyasha rushed her, he changed it to close combat, hand and hand, Kagura's weak point.

Kagome watched and fought, it looked as if Sango was being fuelled by something else now, and she was fighting much better then before. Despite the many cuts on her back and torso she was giving Hakudoshi a hard time. Kagome had to give her props; she was fighting with everything that was left within her.

"Kagome, look out!" Shippou called to Kagome as several youkai started to fly towards her.

Kagome looked up and just barely managed to dodged, she had to jump to the side and scoop up Shippou at the last second as several youkai swooped down. While on her back Kagome threw out her hands, her purification powers tinting her hands pink. Thrusting her hands up onto the stomach of the last youkai she successfully burner a hole, causing the youkai to crash to the ground in pain.

Scooping up Shippou again Kagome ran, she ran to the edge of the forest and placed Shippou safely in the trees; forming a thick barrier around him she sent him a smile and darted back into the clearing, purifying demons that got too close.

Looking into the carnage that was the battle field Kagome took in a few things, one, Sango had almost defeated Hakudoshi, with help from Miroku. Two, Kikyou had successfully decimated many of the demons that had flooded the clearing. Three, Inuyasha was battling with Kagura hand in hand, at the moment he was winning. And the last thing, something was still off. Something about this scene didn't seem right; it didn't sit well with her.

Being lost in her observations Kagome didn't notice the youkai that was crawling up to her, in a blink of an eye it had launched itself at her. Digging its claws into Kagome's back the youkai started clawing at her flesh. Kagome screamed but reached a hand back to dispose of the thing, when she grabbed it, it screamed in pain as Kagome's purification powers soaked into its skin. With a glare Kagome squeezed and the small demon and watched in slight satisfaction as it turned into ash.

Kagome waited silently for the warmth of her healing powers to start but they never did, she just bled. Her back stung and tears prickled in her eyes.

_What is going on!? _Kagome mentally screamed. Shakily getting to her feet Kagome hissed in pain.

Inuyasha almost got killed! Kagome's scream was enough to distract him long enough that Kagura was able to rake her claws across his chest from his shoulder to his hip. Blood started pouring from the wound and Inuyasha grinned at her.

Digging his claws in his own bloody chest Inuyasha jumped back slightly screaming, "Blades of Blood!" Red blades shot out of his claws, nicking Kagura and splitting her stomach in half.

Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction as Kagura's eyes widened and she fell hopelessly to her knees.

--

Sesshomaru had been paying close attention to his senses. His instincts had been screaming to him to go to his soon-to-be new employee.

There was no magical surge in power, nothing, but he knew she was in trouble. Something wasn't right.

Looking over his shoulder he could see Rin and Jaken bickering about something someone did earlier that day, Ah-Un was being led carefully by Rin. Stopping and looking up he caught the distinct smell of Naraku.

A small growl slipped past his lips that caught him off guard; stopping the growl he changed directions, walking towards the smell of Naraku and Sesshomaru's soon-to-be-employee's spilt blood.

Sesshomaru didn't really notice but the smell of her spilt blood made him tense, he was ready to spring.

--

Kagome looked around and smiled broadly as Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at Hakudoshi, knocking him across the clearing.

Sango caught her weapon with skill only she seemed to possess.

Miroku stood behind Sango defending off the demons who tried to get to her or him. With his staff he knocked most of them away and sliced a few up, his sutras destroyed many. He was still in no possession to use his wind tunnel; he was much too weak.

Kagome picked up a discarded sword that one of the demons seemed to possess, when ever a demon got too close she would infuse it with her purification powers and slice through them.

Kagome's back was killing her; it stung and was still bleeding. Slowly she could feel herself getting weaker from blood loss. Silently cursing the demon that sliced into her back in the first place Kagome swung the sword and sliced through multiple youkai.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagura and lifted his bloody claws above his head. Smirking at the frightened look on Kagura's face Inuyasha swung his hand down. Just before Inuyasha struck Kagura, she let out a blood curdling scream, and fell flat on her face. Every sign of life gone from her body.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise but dismissed it, turning around he made work to dispose of other demons that littered the blood filled clearing.

Kagome had to drop the sword, it was too heavy and she couldn't handle it. Looking around Kagome took everything in.

Sango had almost successfully defeated Hakudoshi, in one more hit she could finish him off. Kagome watched her for a second; throwing her Hiraikotsu it split clean through Hakudoshi, his eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before the two bloody halves of him fell to the ground in a dead heap.

Sango was breathing hard as she fell to her knees; Miroku quickly came to her side in his own pain. While on their knees they defended the demons that got just too close.

Kagome then turned her gaze to the dead priestess, she was shooting her last arrow, as it flew true it hit many demons. Kagome was slightly astounded at how much spiritual power the miko had. Looking over Kikyou Kagome noticed the few lacerations that the miko had; no matter how little they seemed to weaken the woman.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see him raking his claws through the bodies of demons, he himself had lacerations, but those were more from Kagura then anything else.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha screamed. He quickly sliced through the demons in his way to sprint to Kagome, getting their just in time.

Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome to stare into the eyes of a centipede youkai. Smiling Inuyasha jumped into the air and did a graceful front flip. Landing on the back of the centipede youkai Inuyasha raked his claws through the things back, slicing it in two. It let out a gurgled cry and then fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood.

"Thanks," Kagome said with pain in her voice.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked taking her hands in his and looking deeply in her eyes.

_Great! When I'm just his friend he does this but when I really liked him he treated me like a shardl detector. Great, this is just great. _Kagome thought looking back at Inuyasha and smiling.

"I'm fine," Kagome responded pulling her hands out of his and looking over the carnage of the battle field.

There were no demons left and Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kagura were lying dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Where was Naraku? That question ran through everyone's mind as they looked around the blood filled clearing.

"Where the fuck is Naraku!?" Inuyasha growled out clenching his fists.

"Miroku, are you ok?" Sango asked as she looked at Miroku's terrible form. Sweat was dripping down his face and his breathing was shallow, he was having trouble breathing and was covered in blood. If it was his own was a mystery.

"I'm fine, Sango my dear. I'll be able to help finish this," Miroku said attempting to stand. As soon as he was on his feet he wobbled and fell to his knees with coughs hacking his form.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted crawling over to him and helping him support himself.

Kagome looked over at Kikyou and asked with her eyes if she knew, and Kikyou seemed to get the message.

"Yes," Kikyou said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked turning his gaze to Kikyou. As soon as he saw her bloody form he had rushed across the clearing and stood in front of her looking over her wounds.

"Inuyasha, stop it," Kagome and Kikyou said at the same time. Only Kikyou's voice was flat and emotionless while Kagome's was lively and slightly heated.

Inuyasha shot them both incredulous looks but took a step back none the less.

Kagome looked at Kikyou again and again asked with her eyes if Kikyou would tell them. Again, Kikyou got the message and spoke aloud.

"I cannot," Kikyou said with slight regret and pain in her eyes.

"Why not?" Sango questioned.

"Yea! Why not?" Shippou asked from his protective barrier in the forest.

Looking over her shoulder Kagome dropped the barrier and Shippou soon was running towards her looking concernedly at her back. They were shallow cuts but they were still bleeding heavily. Every moment Kagome was getting more and more weak, at the end of the battle she knew she was going to pass out.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered looking at Kikyou with pain and pleading in his golden eyes.

Kikyou looked up into the sky and immediately everyone followed her gaze, above them miasma clouds seemed to be forming.

Kagome immediately gasped as Naraku's presence flooded her senses. He seemed to be coming from everywhere! But where?

Kagome quickly scooped up Shippou and ran to Miroku and Sango who were in the middle of the clearing. Kikyou and Inuyasha quickly joined them; they formed a circle, someone looking at every opening of the clearing.

Quickly Sesshomaru jumped into the clearing with Rin and Jaken at his heels. For a moment he reflected on his stupidity to let the small human child accompany him. He wasn't thinking clearly when he had started in the direction of the battle; the smell of blood, of Kagome's blood was unnerving. The worst part was he didn't know why.

_This Sesshomaru does not want my new employee dead before I can make good use. _Yes, that was the reason his mind clouded slightly and he left without issuing orders for the small child to leave.

Kagome's eyes shot up to look into the bored face of Sesshomaru, at his feet stood a shaking Jaken and curious Rin. Kagome's eyes lingered on the shaking Jaken, thinking it was pathetic that the small human child was less afraid then the aged demon. Kagome smiled but that smile was quickly wiped off her face when a chill ran down her spine.

_Naraku, _She thought with malice in her mental voice. Snapping her gaze to the places around the clearing she tried to pinpoint the location of the evil hanyou.

Then one word ran across her mine in a panic, _Rin!? _Kagome immediately snapped her gaze to the small child to see her shaking and clinging to the impassive Lord's left leg.

"It's great you came to help us and all but you're a complete and total dumb ass to bring the bitch with you." Inuyasha snapped letting his gaze settle for a fraction of a second on his brother.

Sesshomaru let a small growl slip past his lips before he forcefully squashed it. It was still enough for a smirk to appear on Inuyasha's face.

"For your information little brother she has followed." Sesshomaru said with a slight edge to his voice.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou cast a quick glace over their shoulders to see the strange exchange. And sure enough, the small child was standing clinging to Sesshomaru's leg looking around the clearing with curiosity and slight fright in her bright eyes.

"Well, bastard, it's your fault if she gets killed," Inuyasha snapped glaring at his brother momentarily before sweeping his gaze back to the surrounding forest.

Kagome locked gazes with the stoic demon lord before her gaze swept to the small child that was on his leg.

"Come on, Rin," Kagome said as she motioned for the child to come to her with an out stretched arm.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome raised her hand out in front of her and motioned for Rin to come to her, for a small moment pain flickered across the miko's face and the lord wondered when was causing her pain.

The small child looked up at the friendly Miko and nodded before she quickly ran to her and grabbed on to her free hand.

The Miko smiled down at the child and kept her close to her side before she rethought and pushed the child behind her so that she could stand with the equally frightened Shippou.

Rin gasped at the sight of Kagome's back. It was torn up and bleeding. Placing a hand over her own mouth she looked in Kagome's eyes when she turned around.

"Lady Kagome, what happened to your back?" Rin asked.

"It's ok, Rin. It'll be ok in the morning." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked at Kagome, they had smelled her blood but didn't know what wound was inflicted on her.

Inuyasha, who was standing to her right, leaned back slightly to gaze at her back, when he did a snarl ripped through his throat and he looked through the clearing more determined then ever.

Sesshomaru noticed that she wasn't going to turn around anytime soon so he decided he would just wait until he could look at the wound.

"Damn it where is this bastard!?" Inuyasha snarled out.

"Have patience, Inuyasha." Kikyou said from her spot. Looking over her shoulder she glanced at her reincarnation and let the smallest of smiles to cross her face before she put on her cold mask. The small miko had really gotten a place in her heart and led her to see things differently, like about Inuyasha.

Kagome looked back and forth, gazing the clearing for any sign of Naraku or anything that would hint to where he was. Kagome noticed that as her group and Kikyou were in the middle of the clearing in a tight circle Sesshomaru was still at the edge looking bored but alert.

Soon a bone chilling chuckle rang through the clearing sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Naraku! Show your ugly fucking ass _now!_" Inuyasha bellowed into the open clearing.

"Why would I go and do something stupid as that?" Naraku challenged with malice lacing his words.

"Then what will you do?" Kikyou asked straightening her posture.

"I will have a little fun. With puppets," Naraku's laughter boomed as his puppets took a step out of every opening in the clearing there was.

"How many are there!?" Miroku exclaimed looking around at each one trying to figure out how many they would be battling.

"I don't know," Kagome said taking in a shaky breath looking around her with a small amount of fright showing in her scent and eyes.

"I don't think it matters," Sango said throwing her Hiraikotsu at approaching puppets. Just before her weapon would have hit a tentacle shot out and threw Sango's weapon back at her. Hitting Sango dead on she flew over the heads of Shippou and Rin and into the near-by tree, unconscious and broken Sango fell to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted. Opening his wind tunnel in pure rage he pointed it at the puppet that dare hurt his Sango. Just as the wind touched the demon its pelt flew up and herds of Saimyosho flew out and towards Miroku.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted running towards Miroku, but it was too late. He was screaming in agony as the Saimyosho were sucked into the void of his hand.

Inuyasha blasted through puppet after puppet, Sesshomaru was on his other side doing the same thing. Kikyou was using her bow, sending purifying magic through it to transform it into a deadly weapon while Kagome defended the children and the fallen Miroku.

--With Inuyasha--

Three puppets charged at Inuyasha at the same time, each reached tentacles out towards him and he neatly ducked under. Bringing his sword up in an arch he cut the things clean off. What he wasn't expecting was the miasma that shot out of the split 'arms.' Holding up his sword he let the miasma and his sword clash together. Not a moment later did a blast of sacred power shoot in his path and purified the miasma that was about to either severely harm him or kill him. Looking for the miko who saved his life, Kikyou or Kagome, Inuyasha nodded his thanks to his past love.

Running forwards Inuyasha cut through what ever got too close. Doing a rather graceful back flip Inuyasha landed behind a puppet and stabbed him clean through, ripping his sword through to the right he swung it clean around him, slicing through multiple demons who had gotten too close.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and looked at the horde of demons around him. Landing on the balls of his feet Inuyasha was just a little too slow; twisting around he almost avoided the tentacle that shot out towards him cutting clean through his shoulder. Hissing in pain Inuyasha glared at the baboon pelted puppet, sticking his claws forward he sliced clean through the stomach of the puppet.

Ripping the tentacle out of his shoulder Inuyasha winced in pain and just barley missed the tentacle that was aimed for his head. Aiming a heated glare towards the offending puppet Inuyasha charged.

--With Sesshomaru--

Sesshomaru was dodging out of attacks and launching them all at the same time, never letting Naraku touch him.

Sesshomaru cut the head clear off a puppet and watched in satisfaction as it fell limply to the ground. Without spending any more time on the corpse Sesshomaru swung his sword around cutting through the abdomen of a puppet that tried sneaking up on him.

_Hn, impudent being thinks he can catch this Sesshomaru by surprise. He is mistaken. _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he beheaded another.

Sensing more coming towards him Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and sliced through three puppets with his energy whip. Smirking in satisfaction he turned around to come face to face with ten tentacle arms shooting towards his head.

Leaning back as far as he could the arms just missed him in going above his head. Glaring at the appendages he thrust his arm up and let his poison seep into the wound. Smiling Sesshomaru pulled with the hand still in the arms and the puppet that shot them came shooting towards him. Gripping the head of the puppet Sesshomaru squeezed and the skull crushed in seconds.

--With Kikyou--

Kikyou was just barley getting out of the attacks that these puppets were launching at her. Her bow was a good weapon but only for defense. She had already done something tricky to help Inuyasha, she had risked turning her back so she could throw a energy charged stick towards Inuyasha.

Looking over her shoulder Kikyou looked at her reincarnation. She supposedly had these powers but she wasn't using them, she was only using her hands. She was no better off then Kikyou.

Frowning Kikyou swung her bow to the side and hit a puppet in the head. Purifying it slowly and painfully, her frown deepened when a puppet cut clean through her shoulder.

Kikyou fell slowly to the ground gripping her shoulder, getting up on one knee she sent a hate filled glare at the puppet that had struck her. Kikyou threw out her hands as a pink light shot rather powerfully towards the puppet, with a small grunt of effort Kikyou hit it dead on and it purified all at once.

Looking out into the forest where a black figure with blood red eyes sat in a nearby tree. Its white teeth shown brilliantly as it locked gazes with Kikyou, it held up a small bright blue jewel in its right hand and its grin grew as Kikyou glared with all the hate she could muster.

_Naraku._

--With Kagome--

Kagome had just brought Miroku, Shippou, and Rin to the same tree that an unconscious Sango laid. Blood was surrounding them as Miroku and Sango's wounds bled freely. Throwing up the strongest barrier she could muster Kagome stood on the edge and took everything in.

The first thing that caught her attention was the toad man Jaken who was setting puppets aflame with the Staff of Two heads. Kagome shook her head and looked around more.

The puppets seemed to just keep coming. Everyone, except Sesshomaru, was wounded and bleeding.

Sango had many lacerations on her back and torso with a head injury and a gash that went from her shoulder to her elbow. She was bleeding heavily and in her unconscious state would wince occasionally.

Miroku had cuts on his arms, torso, and back. None too serious but they were still bleeding. His hand had turned purple from his finger tips to the middle of his lower arm. He was gripping it and sweating profusely. He was on the brink of unconsciousness and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Inuyasha had a deep gash on his stomach; it looked to be at least two inches deep. When he would bend a certain way he would wince in pain. Small cuts littered his body but the smallest ones would heal themselves in a matter of seconds. A hole adorned his left shoulder from when a tentacle pierced him.

Kikyou had a hole in her right shoulder but she wouldn't back down. She was still fighting fiercely. A few small cuts were on her torso and back but they were nothing to concern her with.

Kagome herself had a few cuts. Her back was torn up while her arms and legs had a few deep cuts and some small ones. Bruises littered her body from when she hit the ground too hard.

Looking around Kagome still felt that something was severely wrong, something was wrong when they were fighting. She didn't know what it was but, something.

Kagome looked around with panicked eyes and her panicked one's met with Kikyou's frightened eyes. Begging Kikyou with her eyes to tell what was wrong. Kikyou nodded once with regret and sorrow filling her eyes.

A bring light filled the clearing, blinding both the human child and the demons. Everyone stopped there movements for when they opened there eyes it was as if their eyes were burning.

That's what it looked like for everyone else, for Kagome and Kikyou it was only a white light, and after a moment it was only them.

Kagome looked around and when she looked back Kikyou was limping towards her. Kagome was nice enough to meet her half way and brace her body when she was about to fall. Slowly Kagome lowered the weak Kikyou to the ground and let her rest her head on her lap.

"After all that I have done to you and Inuyasha you still treat me as if I was your friend." Kikyou remarked while closing her eyes.

"Well why wouldn't I?" Kagome said as if Kikyou had just pointed out the most obvious thing ever.

"Kagome, there is something you need to know," Kikyou said wincing in pain as her shoulder flared up.

"I knew there was something going on!" Kagome said a smile gracing her features for a moment.

"Yes, Naraku is here," Kikyou said in a small voice.

"What?"

"Naraku is here. He is hiding out in the trees he holds a jewel," Kikyou said wincing in pain again.

Kagome shook her head lightly. "No, I have the other half," Kagome said.

"No, he has another jewel. With every wound that is inflicted on one of you he gains power. When someone dies he inherits their power. Your monk and slayer friend would be having their strength slowly sucked out of them as they lay unconscious if you hadn't erected a barrier around them." Kikyou said looking up into Kagome's eyes with sorrow lying heavily.

"What?" Kagome said slightly confused.

"There are two jewels, when merged Naraku will hold much power. The first jewel is laying in Naraku's possession while the second is with me. If you take possession of it, Kagome he will not be able to wield them. My heart is much too dark to harm him. You are pure and have no evil in you, you can take the jewel from him but it will take all your strength. You will have to let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do the rest."

Kagome perked up a little. "That's fine! Just gave me the jewel and we can get this over so much faster," Kagome said smiling down at the older miko.

Kikyou smiled sadly but truly, "There will be a few problems. The first is because you will be weakened your barrier will fall. Naraku will waste no time attacking the small children, they are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's weak points. And the second is that you will have to kill me,"

Kagome was appalled. She would have to _kill _Kikyou?! She couldn't do that! Inuyasha would hate her forever! Kagome shook her furiously. "No, I won't kill you Kikyou!"

"You have to." Kikyou replied calmly. "The jewel is in my body, it's in my heart. I am suppose to be dead anyways, it will not matter." Kikyou said smiling up at the other miko.

"But, but Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.

"Will forgive you in time," Kikyou reassured.

"Kikyou," Kagome said frowning.

"When this light recedes bring me and you inside your barrier. It will protect you long enough to take the jewel. When you are taking the jewel the barrier will slowly fade, by the time you take the whole thing out you will have no more power. You will stay conscious, but you will be very weak." Kikyou said with the light already fading.

Kagome could only nod for fear that she would start crying. Kikyou closed her eyes as the light faded completely, they were in the middle of the clearing while everyone slowly blinked and got there sight back.

Inuyasha glanced quickly at the two miko's before diving into battle. Sesshomaru didn't even look at Kagome and Kikyou; he simply went back into fighting.

Kagome got up quickly with Kikyou leaning heavily on her. The woman seemed to be half dead as it was, she needed to make this quick.

Half running half limping Kagome made it to the outside of her barrier and slowly extended it to swallow herself and Kikyou. Laying Kikyou down gently Kagome stepped out of her barrier and looked around the battlefield, once finding what she was looking for, or who she was looking for; she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted.

"Jaken!"

"What is it wench?" Jaken snapped back blasting more puppets.

"Get your toad ass over here!" Kagome shouted looking over her shoulder to the unconscious monk and slayer to the frightened children and finally on the dying miko.

"I do not take orders from someone as lowly as you," Jaken shouted sparing a glare to the miko but got disappointed when he saw she wasn't looking at him.

Kagome snapped her head around to glare at the toad. He squawked when his eyes met hers, you could almost see the flames dancing in them.

Balling her hands into fists Kagome opened her mouth to let the annoying toad have it. "Jaken! Get your ugly toad ass over here now! I need your help and I need it now. If you don't help me I swear to Kami I'll hurt you. Now, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Kagome screamed and watched in satisfaction as the toad screamed in terror and ran to her side.

Smiling down at him with malice and amusement dancing in her eyes she led him to her barrier.

"Why do I have to help you, you lowly human," Jaken spat trying to erase all signs of him running to her in fear of _her _harming him with him being rude and uncaring.

Kagome looked over his head and noticed that the puppets were focusing on the demon and hanyou. Kagome also noticed that there were not that many left, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to be taking care of them quite well. At this moment Inuyasha was breathing hard and bleeding all over while Sesshomaru didn't seem to be having any trouble at all and didn't have a single tare in clothing.

Kagome turned to the toad and kneeled down to his height. Beckoning the two children to the edge of the barrier she smiled kindly at their frightened faces and then turned a malice filled one at Jaken.

"Jaken, I would like you to meet Rin and Shippou. Rin is under the care of Sesshomaru-sama while Shippou is under my care," Kagome smiled at the children.

"But Rin knows, Jaken, Kagome-sama," Rin said in a small voice.

Kagome let out a chuckle. "I know, Rin." She smiled warmly before turning her attention to Jaken. "Now, I need you to protect them. You see, if Rin is hurt Sesshomaru-sama will be none-too happy. And if Shippou is hurt then I will be none-too happy. Both will end in your death. Also, those two," Kagome pointed to Miroku and Sango, "Are my best friends. She is more like my sister. You will protect them as well, and if you slack off, let's just say . . . you won't be the happiest." Kagome patted Jaken on the head and watched in amusement as he went deathly pail.

"Do you understand me, Jaken?" Kagome asked.

Jaken only nodded and turned around to watch for anything that would attack.

Smiling Kagome walked into her barrier and knelled in front of Kikyou. Rin and Shippou immediately went to her side and looked over her shoulder to gaze at the older miko who was breathing heavily.

"Kikyou, how do I do this?" Kagome asked placing a calming hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Just, use your instincts," Kikyou said with a small smile. "And Kagome," Kikyou said looking at the miko.

"Yea?" Kagome asked.

"The reason your powers aren't working is because I'm here. We share a soul, your powers are confused. When I'm dead your soul will return and when you heal and regain energy so will your powers." Kikyou smiled and closed her eyes.

_Use my instinct. That's all I have to do. Ok, I can do this. Come on Kagome. You can do this! It's nothing! It's just taking a jewel, killing Kikyou, and then loosing my powers . . . Note to self, never take up a career in writing self help books. _Kagome shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and placed a hand on Kikyou's chest. She could feel a thrum of power and she closed her eyes.

Pressing down on the woman's chest Kagome could feel the power coming closer and closer to her hands. Pushing even harder on her chest she opened her eyes to see a blue glow coming from Kikyou and her body arching up even farther. Pushing her hands down as far as she could she felt something round and cold press against her hands. Lifting her hands a blue jewel followed in the air and Kikyou gasped before falling to the floor.

She was dead.

Kagome watched in fascination as a white orb started to slowly rise from Kikyou's chest. It settled above Kagome's chest before it slowly started to sink in. Kagome gasped as warmth flooded her body and she finally felt whole. Complete.

Turning her attention back to her hands Kagome gripped the jewel and watched as it turned from a blue to a white. Kagome tucked the jewel into her bra for safe keeping. Anyone who would dare reach down there in the first place would pay. So she figured it was safe. When Kagome looked up she noticed something, her barrier was gone.

Slightly panicked she attempted to throw up another, when she tried a small one flickered and then died. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see a frightened fox demon and human child hugging each other in fear. Kagome looked back to Jaken to see him defending everyone with the Staff of Two Heads. Kagome tried to stand and help him but when she got on her feet she fell back to the ground feeling completely drained.

_That's right that took all my power. _Kagome thought scooting back to grab the scared children and hold them in her lap.

--

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both noticed the small blast of blue light that was coming from Kagome's barrier but they couldn't take the risk of looking. They were fighting the last of the puppets and these were proving to be more difficult then the first.

They both were very entertained when the miko exploded at Jaken. No one had dared talk to Jaken that way for fear of what Sesshomaru may do to them. When the miko had scared Jaken so much that he ran to her aid with a scream of terror Sesshomaru had to admit he was impressed at the level of her anger. She hid it well on a regular basis but when the situation called for it she could be downright scary.

When Sesshomaru heard her introduction of Rin and the small fox kit Shippou he couldn't help but laugh on the inside (What? You expect him to laugh on the outside? HA! That's funny guys). What she said was true however. If any harm did come to his ward Jaken would pay for it with his life. Jaken knew this and the threat of her killing him must of scared him the most because the waves of sweet fear came off him tickled Lord Sesshomaru's nose.

There was only one more puppet left when Naraku's scream of agony cut through the clearing and the puppet Sesshomaru was about to behead fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both straightened their fighting positions and looked into the forest where Naraku was obviously coming from.

Sesshomaru stood straight and tall looking bored and calm while Inuyasha was slightly hunched over and had his sword drawn. He looked furious and ready to kill.

--

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand and watched as it grew twice its size and swirled with black, white, and blue when Naraku screamed. From the aura you could tell that it was indeed pure again and not tainted by evil.

_This must be the other jewel and the one Kikyou had combined, _Kagome thought marveling at the sheer beauty of the jewel in her hands.

--

"You!" Naraku bellowed when he walked into the clearing. He glared at Kagome and the object she held in her hands. It was the jewel he had previously.

He had embedded one in Kikyou and he held the other. When ever his puppets got a cut in or had done some damage, he would take that strength that they had lost. When the damn miko Kagome took the jewel from Kikyou and held it _his_ jewel slowly began to shrink in size, the strength he had taken was slowly being returned to its owner and the jewel he held returning to the other, purer half.

Kagome had ruined his plans.

But the only good thing about that, Kagome was physically and spiritually drained. She couldn't stand and she definitely couldn't fight, and with Kikyou dead that was another miko he didn't have to worry about.

When the jewel had completely disappeared he had screamed and jumped down from his perch. Shedding his disguise he had walked into the clearing as calmly as possible only letting the furry show in his eyes. When he had spotted the miko girl cradling the children and holding the jewel in her small hands he had shouted at her and glared.

--

Kagome watched as Naraku's sudden outburst of anger was reigned in and he grinned evilly at everyone in the clearing.

The small children in her arms were shaking in fear and hiding their faces in her shoulders. She held them tightly and watched as Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru started to insult each other. Kagome's vision was going in and out from blurry and clear. She was tired and drained and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't do that; she needed to protect the children. Jaken was there but in all honesty, she didn't think he would do much.

Kagome watched as Naraku flew up into the air and placed a rather large protective barrier around him. He glared at her until a smile formed on his lips.

"It seems that your miko, Inuyasha, is dead," Naraku tilted his head towards Inuyasha and he smirked.

Inuyasha turned around and looked first at Kagome, he saw that she was alive, very weak but alive. She wasn't making eye contact with him and when he followed her gaze his golden orbs landed on the body of Kikyou.

Letting out a howl of agony Inuyasha turned his burning gaze to Naraku who chuckled at the expression.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed, holding his Tetsusaiga with a white knuckle grip.

Naraku chuckled again and amusement flashed in his eyes for the briefest second. "It was not I who killed your beloved Kikyou,"

"Then who was it!?" Inuyasha snarled out baring his teeth.

Naraku chuckled and grinned, showing off his own razor sharp teeth. "It was, Kagome,"

Naraku watched in amusement as Inuyasha went still immediately. Looking over his shoulder he looked at Kagome, tears were streaming down her face and Rin and Shippou were looking at her with concern.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softer then Kagome thought he could manage.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered with her head down.

Even with demonic hearing Inuyasha didn't know what she said. He had strained to here and only catch the barest of whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha said clearly confused.

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha with sorrow pouring out of her body. Her eyes were leaking tears and she didn't even know they were falling. "I said I'm sorry."

Inuyasha was slightly surprised, Kagome _had _killed Kikyou. She was the one that took her life. Inuyasha blinked at Kagome and turned around fully to look at her.

Naraku was watching in amusement as the hanyou and miko talked. The amount of pain that was inside of them was great. Inuyasha held sorrow for his love being killed by his best friend while Kagome felt regret for having to kill the miko, even if it was to save everyone else. A smile found its way onto Naraku's lips as he thought about the pain he was inflicting in Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had watched the exchange with utter boredom. He did not care what happened to the miko, or how she dies. He wanted to kill Naraku so he could take Kagome back to his castle and deal with more important matters. Like what her job in the castle would be.

"You killed Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It was the only way. Naraku was feeding off your wounds, he was gaining strength. By killing Kikyou and taking part of the jewel everyone else was saved." Kagome said with tears still running down her face. She sniffed and held the children tighter in her arms.

"What jewel?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'll explain later!" Kagome said waving her hand in front of hr face.

Inuyasha nodded his acceptance and turned back around to, probably, insult Naraku while Kagome clung to the children on her lap like a lifeline.

Kagome was crying her heart out silently. You could see the amount of pain in Inuyasha's eyes, and the fact that it was her fault had her in tears all over again.

When she looked out into the battle field she could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacking Naraku without mercy. The only problem was that his barrier was proving to be more powerful then they gave him credit for.

Sesshomaru would charge Naraku then a tentacle would shoot out and Sesshomaru would be forced to dodge. Then Inuyasha would join and tentacles would shoot out of Naraku's body. Tentacles would get cut off but would regenerate just as fast. Soon the two brothers would jump back to there original spot and the dance would start all over again.

_If only his barrier wasn't there, _Kagome thought looking up at the fighting brothers with slight awe.

Rin and Shippou had loosened their grips on Kagome and were watching the respectful Inu Youkai with awe. When they were doing was truly beautiful. Minus the blood and death their moves and the grace the two held were something to admire.

"Kagome-sama, is Sesshomaru-sama going to be ok?" Rin asked looking at Kagome with a tear streaked face.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when Jaken beat her to it.

"Of coarse he will be ok you stupid girl! Sesshomaru-sama is one of the best youkai out there! No way will someone as weak as Naraku bring my Lord down!" Jaken said sticking his head high in the air.

Kagome glared at him when she noticed that what he said wasn't the smartest. Naraku had locked gazes with her, her eyes opened wide in fright as Naraku grinned evilly and whispered 'weak?' His voice seemed to carry on the winds and when it hit Kagome shivers traveled down her spine.

Kagome watched in horror as a small tentacle, only about the width of a bottle cap, shot out towards Jaken. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were too distracted by the tentacles they were fending off to notice.

"Jaken," Kagome cautioned.

"What?" Jaken said spinning around and glaring at Kagome.

Kagome looked past him and saw the tentacle rushing towards his head. Scrambling weakly to her feet she ran the few steps to Jaken and pushed him away just in time. The tentacle shot through her lower arm and she screamed in pain.

Quickly the tentacle retreated back to its owner and Kagome was sitting on the ground gripping her bleeding arm.

"You-you saved me," Jaken sputtered out from his spot on the ground not far from Kagome.

"It was nothing," Kagome gave him a small smile and pulled her arm to her chest. Walking on her knees back to her original spot Kagome sat down and looked around her.

While she was looking around Shippou's frightened concerned face caught her attention.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried with tears running down his face. He crawled over to his adoptive mother and looked into her face with worry showing in his eyes.

"I'm fine Shippou," Kagome smiled down at him knowing the questions he was asking with his eyes. Regretfully Kagome tore her gaze away from the scared Shippou and continued on her searching.

She needed to stop the bleeding and she needed something to stop the bleeding _with_. Looking around she spotted Rin with her grass green obi. Smiling she beckoned the child over.

"Rin, can I ask you for a favor?" Kagome asked wincing slightly at the pain that set her arm on fire.

Rin nodded with tears streaking down her own face.

"Can you hand me your obi," Kagome said nodding to the fabric tied around her waist.

Rin nodded and wasted no time untying it and handing it over to Kagome, smiling Kagome took it and wrapped her arm as best she could.

"Is Kagome-sama going to be ok?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to be just fine, Rin. I promise." Kagome smiled and leaned back further so that she was next to both the unconscious monk and slayer. The children quickly followed and sat on either side of her stretched out legs.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both spun quickly when they had heard the scream of a pained miko. What met both of their eyes had sent them both into a rage.

Inuyasha was enraged that someone would dare hurt his best friend. He had almost had feelings for the girl but knew that the dead miko would always be in his heart, so she could only be his friend. But she was his best friend; she was the only one who accepted him for _him. _Because of her he made other friends that also accepted him. And Naraku had tried to hurt her. That was _not _cool.

Sesshomaru was furious that Naraku had tried to kill _his _employee. He needed the miko so she could help defend his lands and to be a friend, and possibly, a mother to Rin. Naraku had tried to harm her; he was going to pay with his life.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru renewed there attacks in attempting to kill the evil hanyou. It was proving to be impossible with the barrier that surrounded him. His tentacles were able to go out of the barrier but they couldn't get inside. It was proving to be a difficult situation.

"Kagome," Shippou turned around to look at his adoptive mother who currently had her eyed closed and her jaw tight.

Kagome's eyes opened and she relaxed slightly. "Yes, Shippou?" Kagome spoke in a soft voice, making sure not to show the pain that she was currently feeling.

"Why hasn't Inuyasha used the Adamant barrage?" Shippou asked slightly confused.

Kagome thought for a second before looking up at Inuyasha. A gasp and grin broke out of her face as she pulled Shippou in a kissed his cheek. She then turned to Rin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Standing up on shaking knees Kagome yelled as loud as her voice would allow. "Inuyasha! Use the Adamant Barrage!"

Inuyasha froze and looked at his sword. A grin broke out on his face as he listened to Kagome.

His sword pulsated to life and was soon crystallized. Bracing his feet on the ground Inuyasha raised his sword above his head and brought it down screaming "Adamant Barrage!"

A volley of diamond shards flew towards Naraku and ripped apart his barrier as if it was nothing. The diamond shards that pierced his barrier had pierced him as well. Parts of Naraku lay on the ground, ripped off from the force of the attack.

Sesshomaru looked on in fascination, when his brother had a reason he could be very powerful. As the barrier was ripped apart he knew it was time to finish off their troublesome foe.

Sesshomaru shared a look with Inuyasha signaling there attack.

Coming at Naraku from different sides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru released their attacks. Sesshomaru let loose his Dragon Strike while Inuyasha's Wind Scar tore up the ground and lit up the clearing.

When the two attacks came in contact with Naraku's body he had let out a scream of agony before his body slowly disappeared.

Naraku was dead.

Kagome had watched on in awe and excitement. Their foe had been defeated and that rest she was seeking could come.

Forcing her eyes to stay open Kagome got to her feet shakily, Rin noticed her shaky standing and quickly got to her feet and grabbed her uninjured arm.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as Rin and Shippou helped her to her feet and walked her to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. At their feet was the jewel. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha picked it up and handed it to her.

Kagome gripped the jewel in her right hand and grabbing the half of jewel she had around her neck. Placing them in the same hand she said a small prayer and watched as the two halves merged together. Kagome smiled and looked at the full jewel in her hands. Turning it over she noticed something.

It wasn't complete.

"Where's the last shard?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome was looking at the jewel in confusion, zoning out Inuyasha's loud ranting and rambling and preferring to find out where the rest of the jewel was.

Sesshomaru and Rin were looking at the miko with curiosity, but only one actually showed it on there face.

Kagome remembered then that Kikyou had the final shard and she still did. Kagome would need to find it. Kagome started to actually listen when she felt Shippou's shaking hand on her leg.

". . . Start all this shit over I'm not helping. Once was enough and now we have to find the last fucking shard because someone was being stupid!?"

Kagome smiled and started to walk back to where Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango were. Kneeling next to the dead priestess Kagome saw the faint glow of a jewel shard in her right hand. Reaching down and uncurling the hand she noticed the jewel shard that lay on her palm.

Smiling Kagome picked it up and with another small prayer fussed the jewel together.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippou all came to circle the two miko's, one dead and one about to fall asleep.

"It's over," Kagome whispered with a smile on her face.

"Yea, it's finally over," Inuyasha said with a smile of his own.

The jewel was complete.

The quest was over.

But another was soon to begin.

* * *

THis is 24 pages all for you...the LEAST you could do is review....thank you. :DD


	8. Recovering After The Fight

Pain: IM BACK!!! -gets on knees and starts bowing- GOMEEEEEEEEEN!!! IM SO SORRY!! Im sorry this took so long to update!! Im sorry....forgive me?  
Kouga: Will you shut up?! Your so sorry that you havent been updating and then you go and talk like dog breath!  
Spades: HEY! Dont make fun of Sesshomaru!  
Pain: ...I think he was talking about Inuyasha...  
Sesshomaru: -growls- you dare call me dog breath human!?  
Spades: uhhh -takes step back- er...uh...uhm.... LOOK DOG TREAT!!! -bolts-  
Sesshomaru: huh? -turns head to look and sees *GASP* nothing!- Damn human! -gives chase-  
Pain: Well, now that they are gone...ON WITH MY STORY!! :D Also, there will be small insignificant changes. Firstly, the review responses will be at the BOTTOM of the chapter. Kay? That way you can get to the chapter faster. Well, thats all! ^.^ Enjoy what you AWESOME author has given to you!!  
Kouga: You talk WAAAAAY to much.  
Pain: Shut up.

* * *

(Disclamer: Me no own. Got it? Good)

**Chapter Eight: Recovering After the Fight**

Shortly after Kagome had fussed the last shard with the jewel she had fallen unconscious. She had lost so much blood and had been in emotional overdrive while watching the battle she couldn't take it any longer. Her body needed a way to escape and the only way to do that was by shutting down.

When Kagome had fallen unconscious a flurry of action took place.

Not a second after she hit the ground did Inuyasha start screaming her name. Shippou had started crying thinking that she was dead, Rin was a small bit smarter and knew she wasn't dead but wasn't sure if she _would _die so she sat on the ground watching everyone and everything with a tear streaked face.

Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru were the only ones who didn't start to freak out. Miroku and Sango who were unconscious themselves and Sesshomaru because a) he wouldn't allow himself to act like that and b) he knew she wasn't dead. He knew she would live; her body just needed a break.

So Sesshomaru watched on with boredom as Inuyasha had picked up Kagome and started sprinting in the direction of Kaede's.

Before he left Inuyasha had ordered Shippou to stay and wait for Kirara to come through. By the time he left the small neko had started to stir and wake up with minimal injuries.

When the cat demon they called Kirara had fully awoken Shippou had ran to her side and told her the whole story. From how Sango had been left unconscious to when Naraku had been defeated and Kagome falling unconscious.

Getting the message Kirara transformed into her large form and with the reluctant help of Sesshomaru (due to constant begging of Rin and Shippou) got the two humans onto her back. With another thought they had placed the dead miko, knowing that Kaede would want her sisters body so that she could burry her properly. When Kikyou and Shippou were placed on safely, Kirara took off towards Kaede's. When they were gone the only people left in the clearing were Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.

Sesshomaru was about to leave for the Western Lands. He expected the miko to heal enough in a few weeks so that he could retrieve her so she could, as planned, become Sesshomaru's employee.

When he started to leave he had expected Jaken and Rin to follow. Jaken, the ever loyal servant, had obediently followed but what was lacking was a small human child.

When Sesshomaru turned his head he saw Rin staring at him from her spot on the ground, she didn't move and immediately Sesshomaru thought she was hurt. But when he smelled the air the only thing he could pick up was sweat, death, and the miko's blood.

He looked at her long enough for her to get the message that she had to get up. When she did get up Sesshomaru had turned his head and started walking. When he still didn't sense the small human child following he had turned his head and what greeted him was a surprise.

Rin wasn't following. She was walking in the opposite direction; she was walking towards Kaede's.

At this point Sesshomaru had stopped completely and turned around to look at the girl. When he spoke Rin had jumped slightly. She wasn't expecting him to speak so soon.

"Rin, why do you not follow this Sesshomaru?"

Rin had immediately stopped and looked over her shoulder. When she spoke it was a small whisper, if Sesshomaru wasn't a demon he wouldn't have heard it.

"Rin wants to see if Kagome-sama is ok. Rin is worried,"

Sesshomaru was slightly intrigued. He never knew that Rin cared about the miko that much. He knew that she favored her over all the other female's she had met, but this was slightly shocking. Never letting his interest and slight surprise show in his voice or facial expression's Sesshomaru wanted to see just how far Rin would go. "The miko will be fine."

Rin shook her head with fresh tears falling. "Rin doesn't know that,"

"Rin, you will follow this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru ordered.

Surprising Sesshomaru to a great extent Rin shook her head. "Rin needs to see Kagome-sama. Rin needs to see if she is ok. Rin is worried Sesshomaru-sama," And with that said Rin had turned around and started off into the forest again.

Jaken was stunned; this _human _child had gone against the wishes of the Lord of the Western Lands. One thought crossed his mind as he watched the child struggle to get through the bushes and trees. _At least now I won't have to babysit the brat. _

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head before he called out to the child once again. "Rin,"

Rin turned around once again and looked sorrowfully at Sesshomaru. She knew that going against his wishes was punishable by death but Rin was positive that he wouldn't kill her. He may abandon her but she was sure she could get Kagome to take care of her. So when Sesshomaru called her name she thought that he was definitely going to tell her she had to fend for herself for now on. So what he truly said shocked her.

"You will not go to the miko alone. Jaken and I will follow." Sesshomaru started after Rin who happily nodded and started off in the direction she was going before she stopped.

When those words had left his master's mouth Jaken had squeaked in surprise and fell over. Looking up from the ground Jaken noticed that indeed his lord was following after the small child, Rin. If he lay around any longer he would be left behind. Jaken was quickly on his feet and running through the woods to catch up with his master and the human child.

Once Jaken had caught up he had walked with his Lord and the human child all the way to the village. When they got there they were allowed into the hut with ease. Sesshomaru had quickly retreated to the corner, away from everyone. Jaken followed his master and stood next to the Lord looking as proud as possible. The small child, Rin had quickly walked to the miko's side and knelt by the equally frightened kitsune.

Kagome was lying in the center of the room on her stomach; she was next to the fire having it keep her warm. Her head was turned opposite of the fire, unfortunately having to stare into the dead eyes of the other miko. You could see the sadness that flowed out of Kagome's eyes as she stared upon the miko.

Kagome's school uniform top was thrown into a bloody pile in the far corner of the hut. Her back was wrapped in bandages, small red blotches were scattered around the bandage. She was pale and covered in sweat from blood loss. At the slightest movement the miko would wince at the burning pain that would shoot up her back and arm. Her arm had a thick bandage that was stained crimson; the hole in her arm wouldn't stop bleeding.

The monk and Taijiya were on the other side of the fire unconscious. The Taijiya had her head wrapped tightly in a bandage as well as other portions of her body. Blood matted in her hair and dripped down her face and neck. Her uniform was littered with patches of blood and dirt.

The monk had a few minor scratches. He was sweating profusely from the amount of poison that was sucked into his hand. His hand was purple up to the middle of his forearm. Small scratched littered his form, he also sported a few broken bones.

The small kitsune was kneeling next to Kagome with tears running down his face; next to him was Rin in the same state. Neither child knew if the miko would live.

Inuyasha was sitting. But not next to Kagome, he was sitting by Kikyou's head, staring down at the side of her pale face with a torn expression.

Sesshomaru was getting bored; he could stay and make sure the miko was fine. But he knew she was fine, he knew she would be ok. But Rin wanted to stay, so he would endure his boredom for her. Although he would never admit that _that _was the reason he was sitting there.

Kaede had entered the room; she was holding a bowl of herbs that she was planning to make into a drink. Kagome tried to get up and help Kaede but was scolded.

"Kagome, ye need to stay down. Ye will never heal if ye move around like that," Kaede sat down near the fire, in between Sango and Kagome, and started mixing and boiling the herbs.

Kagome let out a small smile, "Sorry, Kaede," A wince marred her features as she moved her injured arm.

Sesshomaru sighed internally and sat in the corner; closing his eyes he let his body rest.

xXx

Seven days had passed since the final battle. Throughout this time everyone had slowly started to heal. Miroku's body was slowly getting the poison out of his system; he still had a fair amount in him though. Sango's wounds were slowly closing. Her bleeding was slowing, and her breathing was becoming even. Miroku and Sango would go in out of conscious and unconscious. Inuyasha's wounds have long since healed, but he still sat by Kikyou's head with a frown on his face.

Kagome was healing well, as the days went on her powers were slowly coming back. At night when she fell into a deep sleep her body would start to glow with a light blue, in the morning her body would be warm and her wounds would be smaller.

By this point Kagome's back was completely healed, it was her arm that was having issues. When Naraku had pierced her arm he had let a small amount of miasma into her system, even though her powers were very low she was able to fight off most of it. Because of the miasma, her arm was healing slowly and painfully.

Shippou and Rin had not left Kagome's side; they felt that they needed to be by her. Kagome didn't mind, she liked the company, it gave her people to talk to. Even if the people she was talking to were children.

No one else was up to talking; Kaede was usually out gathering herbs or sleeping from staying up at night tending to everyone. Miroku and Sango were unconscious most of the time, and when they weren't they were half asleep and didn't know what they said or did half the time. Inuyasha refused to talk because of Kikyou, she was dead and he wanted to devote as much time as possibly with her. Sesshomaru didn't talk to anyone at all anyway, and Jaken refused to talk to her. He was still stunned that she had saved his life for no reason; he had even been mean to her before hand.

xXx

Three more days passed and Kagome was basically healed. All that remained was a small hole in her arm, about the size of a small marble. She was able to move around and help tend to Miroku and Sango.

Sango and Miroku were able to stay awake for hours now, still groggy from the herbs that they had taken to prevent pain. Sango almost constantly suffered migraines while Miroku's entire arm had gone numb and stayed that way. They were afraid he had sucked in too much poison.

Inuyasha had taken to talking to a few people; he had completely overlooked Sesshomaru's presence. He didn't care; all that he cared about was that Kikyou was dead. But all that mattered was that he was _talking._ It lifted Kagome's spirits.

Sesshomaru still sat in the corner of the hut not saying a word. He kept his eyes trained on his ward and the miko who would soon be under his rule.

Kagome had noticed that every night Sesshomaru would leave and come back in the morning before anyone awoke. The only reason Kagome realized was because of her powers, whenever a demon came close something went off in her head. Lucky for her she could tell their emotions from their aura, by that she could tell if they were going to attack or not.

One night Sesshomaru left and Kagome woke up. Kagome looked around and took in every sleeping figure.

Jaken was asleep against the wall, oblivious that his Lord had left him. Rin and Shippou were on either side of her legs, both resting their head on her thigh. Miroku and Sango were on the other side of the fire, peaceful looks crossed both of their faces. Inuyasha was sitting up; he held Kikyou's dead hand in his. It was cute, in a morbid kind of way. Kaede was in the other room, there wasn't that much room in the front room to begin with.

When Sesshomaru left Kagome sat up without disturbing the sleeping children and waited for him.

A few hours later Sesshomaru silently made his way back in, ignoring Kagome completely, and sitting in the corner by the sleeping Jaken.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just shifted his eyes so they landed on the miko, his only tell-tale-sign that he had heard her.

Kagome worked up her courage to ask him the simple question that had bugging her all day, she was just awaiting for the perfect opportunity to ask. "When do we leave?"

Sesshomaru actually decided to gift Kagome with an answer, "As soon as you are adequate to travel we shall depart,"

Kagome pursed her lips for a moment, "Oh,"

Inwardly Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, humans could be so strange, "Miko, I suggest you get some sleep. At the rate you are healing we will leave tomorrow,"

Panic welled up inside Kagome. Tomorrow? They were leaving tomorrow? But that wasn't even enough time to say goodbye, that wasn't enough time for her friends to heal. If she left tomorrow then Kagome wouldn't know if her friends would live.

"B-but, Sesshomaru," Kagome shook her head back and forth.

"We will depart tomorrow, Miko," Sesshomaru said with cold indifference.

Kagome only nodded her acceptance and lay back down; looking around Kagome studied each of her friend's faces. When her eyes landed on Shippou Kagome jerked up, rattling the children but not awakening them.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Hn?"

"Can I . . . can I bring Shippou with me?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, processing her questions, when his answer came Kagome fell into a small pit of despair.

"No,"

Tears leaked down her face as she put a hand on Shippou's shoulder, "But, Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded.

"The fox kit will not come along," Sesshomaru's tone clearly stated there was no room to argue.

A small sob tore through Kagome's throat; it echoed through the small hut but didn't wake anyone. Not being able to utter a word Kagome just nodded her head and laid back down, placing a hand on the sleeping kitsune's head.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

xXx

Kagome was the first one to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the pain.

There was none.

The next thing she noticed was it was, in fact 'tomorrow.' That meant she would have to leave everyone behind. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind temporarily Kagome took off the bandages that were tightly wrapped around her arm.

The hole that was there last night was gone; left in its wake was silky smooth skin.

Running her fingertips over the healed skin Kagome smiled, she felt great.

The third thing she noticed was that her powers were back. The night before she had most of her powers, but if she would have used them they would have been drained quickly. Now she had all her powers, she could feel it thrumming in her fingertips and shooting through her veins. Kagome felt energized.

The fourth thing she noticed was the jewel that was slung carelessly around her neck. The full Shikon Jewel was hanging around her neck, glowing with purity.

A shockwave of happiness shot through Kagome. Everyone could now get their lives back; no more battling would be going on. No more life threatening situations, everyone could live the peaceful life that they wanted.

The last thing Kagome noticed was that she wasn't the only one up. Sesshomaru was up and seemingly staring at her. Kagome returned his gaze and smiled softly.

"We leave now, Miko," Sesshomaru stated shocking Kagome.

"But what about Rin? She's still sleeping."

Inwardly Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's attempt to stall. "She will wake shortly,"

Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out, closing it quickly she tilted her head down. Looking down at the sleeping kit and human girl in her lap Kagome spoke no louder then a whisper, "Let my friends wake so I may say goodbye,"

Kagome received no verbal answer, growing slightly panicked she lifter her head to look into they eyes of Sesshomaru, when he gave her a curt nod of acceptance Kagome smiled slightly.

Knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't talk to her while she waited Kagome merely sat stroking the heads of the children sleeping on her lap, waiting for her friends to awake and to say goodbye.

After a few minuets both children started to awake, Kagome had a watery smile on her face when Rin opened her chocolate eyes and gave her a bright smile. When Shippou did the same Kagome had to choke back tears.

"Morning, Kagome," Shippou said with a jaw cracking yawn.

"Morning Shippou," Kagome whispered.

Rin gave Kagome a quizzical look and sat up, "Why do you look so sad, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome smiled warmly at the confused children, "It's nothing,"

"Kagome . . . ?" Shippou asked slightly worried.

Kagome shook her head quickly. The children shrugged and sat quietly leaving Kagome to think.

A few minuets later the rest of the group awoke, first Inuyasha, then Miroku, and finally Sango. They all gave her a drowsy good morning, none realizing that Kagome was leaving today.

For part of the morning (when everyone was actually awake) Kagome spent her time in pleasant conversation, not letting it show how sad she really was. Even though the demons (and half-demon) could smell the sorrow on her, and Sango knew her friend so well she knew she was sad. So, the only ones who didn't know were Miroku and Rin.

After they had eaten and cleaned up a bit Kagome had stood up in front of her friends. They had looked at her with confusion when she had given them a sad smile, taking a deep breath Kagome smiled again.

"I'm leaving today," Kagome said sadly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before everyone jumped to action.

Shippou had started crying and latched himself on Kagome's leg, Sango and Miroku had started protesting, half screaming, while Sango had tears running down her face. Inuyasha had jumped to his feet and started yelling at his brother. When everyone settled down some Kagome spoke again.

"I'm leaving today; I'm going to Sesshomaru's home. I made a deal with him, you all know this. I have to go; I'm going to miss you all. But, there's something I have to do before I leave," Kagome's sad smile quickly turned to one of happiness and warmth.

"W-what are you g-going to d-do Kago-gome?" Shippou asked with a quivering voice.

Kagome chuckled, "I'm going to heal you."

Everyone smiled lightly.

Kagome's first patient was Sango; the wound in her head was still bleeding just not as heavily as before. The cuts around her body had healed some but not enough, Kagome spent a small amount of time healing her friend. When she was done Sango launched into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed lightly and happily embraced her friend.

Kagome's next patient was Miroku. He seemed to be slightly difficult. Kagome had taken the broken bones that he had and placed her glowing hands on them, with a loud _'Pop!' _his bones were back together again. The next obsticle was the poison. But she had a plan to get the poison out of his system.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said lightly while inspecting Miroku's purple arm.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with saddened eyes. "Yea?"

"Can you get me a knife?"

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha quickly disappeared and came back with a thin knife. Kagome smiled at him and ordered Miroku to hold out his arm.

"Now, this may hurt a little," Kagome placed the tip of the knife at his forearm. Pushing down Kagome sliced through his arm, leaving a gash that was from his elbow to his wrist. The wound started to bleed freely and Kagome quickly dropped the knife.

Holding her hands over the open wound Kagome started to concentrate, she pictured the poison that was running through the monks' arm, while imagining this purple mist started to seep out of Miroku's arm and hover under Kagome's hands.

After a few minuets Kagome had a purple ball of poison hovering under her hands. It was about the size of a volleyball. Miroku's arm was no longer purple and he had stopped sweating. Miroku's body was poison free.

"Kagome, what is that?" Sango lifted her head to look at the purple mist.

"The poison that was in Miroku's arm, I have an idea," Kagome said shifting the ball to one hand and healing Miroku's arm with the other.

Once it was heeled she concentrated on the poison, using as much energy as possible Kagome managed to purify it. It was now a brilliant pink instead of a nauseating purple, Kagome prayed this would work. Closing her eyes Kagome forced the part of Kikyou still inside her soul to come to her fingertips, merging it in the now purified poison. Opening her eyes Kagome walked over to Kikyou; forcefully she pushed the purified energy into the dead miko's chest.

When Kagome did this Inuyasha let out a cry of frustration, he was worried and you couldn't blame him. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Sesshomaru looked on in curiosity. Jaken pretended he didn't care but was fascinated; Rin didn't know what was going on anyways but was still curious.

Kagome pulled her hands back and said a small prayer, after a small amount of time Kikyou gasped and her eyes flew open. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Jaken gasped in shock, Sesshomaru's eyes merely widened fractionally. This miko was truly powerful.

Kagome smiled down at the previous walking dead, now she was filled with life. She was truly alive.

"Kagome . . . . What happened!?" Miroku shouted as he watched Kikyou sit up with pain clear on her face. "Is she still . . . dead?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled softly at Kikyou who looked at her bewildered, "No, the poison I took out of you I purified. I added part of my soul to it; well I added the part of Kikyou's soul that resided in me. The poison, now purified, restarted her non-beating heart and gave her actual skin, bones, and blood. I had added some of my healing powers, more then a little, and that specifically is what started her heart. She is now part of the living. Kikyou is no longer the walking dead,"

Inuyasha gave a yelp of happiness and grabbed Kikyou, within seconds she was pressed up against his chest with tears streaming down her face. He crashed his lips against hers, he had his beloved back.

Kagome watched the reunion with a happy grin, now she could leave without regret. All of her friends could be happy. Fingering the jewel around her neck Kagome's smile widened, if it wasn't for this jewel she would never know any of them, she would never have her friends. In a weird way, Kagome thanked Naraku.

Sesshomaru silently stood and stared at the miko, without a care he looked to his ward. "Miko, we leave now. This Sesshomaru was generous to let you bid a farewell to your friends."

Rin, hearing her masters' voice pouted but walked up to him none the less. She was saddened as tears spilled over Kagome's eyes and she embraced Inuyasha.

"I'll miss you, take care of Kikyou!" Kagome said happily at the hanyou. Inuyasha nodded his head, afraid if he spoke his voice would crack. Inuyasha was loosing his best friend today, and he was loosing her to his brother.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and moved onto Sango.

The teary eyed pair hugged tightly, both were loosing a sister today. Holding Sango out at arms length Kagome laughed lightly. "Get married to Miroku and I'll visit you and attend the wedding! If I come back and your not pregnant or already have kids I'm kicking Miroku's ass!"

Sango laughed happily and nodded her head. She hugged her sister fiercely one last time before they broke apart.

Kagome's next farewell was Miroku; she pulled him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, making him blush. "Get her nice and pregnant,"

Miroku nodded his head and pulled out of Kagome's embrace so she could bid farewell to everyone else. Kagome smiled at Miroku and turned to the once dead Kikyou.

When Kagome came up to Kikyou she hugged her fiercely, Kikyou hugged back just not as tightly. They didn't utter any words, all that needed to be spoken was spoken on the battle field.

As soon as Kagome released Kikyou Shippou launched himself into her arms and cried into her neck. This would be the second mother he lost.

"Kagome! Please don't go! Please!" Shippou sobbed.

Kagome patted his back, "Shippou, you know I have to. It'll be ok, I'll come and visit. I'll bring Rin with me." Kagome smiled when Shippou beamed up at her with a tear stained face.

"I'll miss you, okka-san!" Shippou sniffed and hugged Kagome one last time.

This time Kagome didn't hold back her tears, she let them spill over her cheeks as she smiled happily at her kit.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie," Kagome whispered. With a kiss to his brow Kagome pried Shippou from her person and placed him on the ground. She smiled down at him and walked to Sesshomaru's side; she wiped her tears from her face and smiled weakly at him.

"I am ready to leave, Sesshomaru-sama,"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!!!! This took me FOREVER to write!! I was suffering with the WORST case of Writters Block EVER!!!! It was crazy...my goodness. I hate writters block with a passion! WHOS WITH ME!? Lol. Well, onto the review responses!! xP Im not going to reply to everyone by the wayz!

Kouga: Awh! Why not?!  
Pain: Because that would take up too much space!  
Kouga: Your chapters already posted! Reply to everyone! If someone wants to be a bitch and skip all this then FINE!  
Pain: KOUGA!!! Dont be mean!! If they want to skip this it doesnt matter!!  
Kouga: Fine, but dont come crying ta me when no one reviews to you!!  
Pain: You guys will review....right? Right? RIGHT!? -starts crying-  
Kouga: Awh! Look what you damn readers did now!!! -walk over to Pain and huggels- Its ok Pain. I still love you!  
Pain: thank -sniff- you -hiccup- K-k-kouga! But a -hiccup- would be very -sniff- very -sniff- ni-ni-nice!!  
Kouga: Here, maybe THIS will encourage them!!

**::Prieview of Chapter Nine: Why do _I _have to attend!?::  
**Kagome was slightly confused; it said their top generals and family. So why was _she_ attending? Rin would be considered as family and Kagome wasn't even a _general_. So why her? There was no way in hell she was considered as family; as far as Kagome was concerned Sesshomaru hated her. It was a fact that every damn maid and servant in this palace hated her except for a handful, so why was she attending?

Pain: Hope you liked that, will you review _now? _Because... -sniff- because i wont post a new chapter until I get **20 **more reviews. Thats a little much, but if -sniff- if you like the story I think you'll review!! Right? -sobs-  
Kouga: -is hugging a sobbing Pain- It's ok. Why dont you do the review responses! That always makes you happier!!  
Pain: Good point... -sniff sniff-

**::Review Responses::  
**_**Lady Kira94**: _Thank you so much for the review! It made me smile....for no reason at all really. I guess I was just happy you reviewed! Thanks again!!  
_**  
inu-lover-ashlee288**: _Yay! A review! Thank you so much for the complement. I greatly appreciate that you enjoy my story. I hope you will review in later chapters. Thanks again!!  
**_  
IHeartRockN'Role: _**Thank you for the review!! :D Damn straight he cares!!! If he didnt then...well, he would be totally Sesshomaru, but you know. Gotta make him a LITTLE OOC. :p Lol your suck-up ways are working, im writtin up a storm over here! You know how hard it is to write a story and reply to reviews!? Oh, it is rather difficult!  
**_  
Sugar0o: _**Haha, Sugar0o! One of my favorite reviewers! xP Well, thank you so much!! The battle scene was a bitch to write though, trying to put everyone in action and then write OTHER people fighting while OTHERS were fighting. Ah, terrible. But i'll let you in on a little secret... -indicated for Sugar to come closer- I got lazy halfway through so I made Sango, Miroku, and Kirara go unconcious...then I killed off Kikyou. Ha! It was just so hard, but I made it work. I think...did I? lol, oh well! Anyways, you think you could review to this chapter as well?? hehe.  
**_  
Kouga's older woman: _**I think I'll let Kouga take the reply on this one. -winks- ...Kouga: Pain and I thank you for reviewing! You made my day, it was that much brighter because of _your _review. -kisses hand- Again, I thank you. ...Pain: Jeez, you think the man couldnt put enough charm on that? Well, thank you so much for your review!! :D  
**_  
Biteme4eturn-t: _**Thank you for the review. Im glad you found it interesting. ^.^  
**_  
darkpsychoqueen: _**Thank you so much!! :D Im glad you think so! I hope to see your review again in this chapter!! :D  
**_  
foxgodess07: _**Haha, as you obviously see, No, they are not dead. If i would have killed them off im pretty sure a few people will hate me!! xD So, you know. I hope to have you review again. They next chapter wiill be up depending on how you guys review. :P Thanks again!  
**_  
Darkness Living In Hope: _**Hahhaa! "Wow never thought i would say that ever" Ha!! That was really funny, I thought I would never say it either..but here i am. Bringing her back... when i killed her off I was like, "Damn, i just can't have her dead. her death was just so...nobel! I just HAD to write THAT didnt I!?" Then i wrote this chapter and wha-la! Lol, well thank you a bunch for your review!! :D Please review again!!  
**_  
Cute18386: _**Hehe, thank you oh so much!! :D Well you know, Kagome is now officially _his _employee. :] So, that might just stir up some trouble in the future. You know, the kind with the jealous females....i mean...thank you for the review. Yea, that is what I mean... -nervous laughter-  
**_  
Sesshy's Mate2012: _**Hehe, thank you. I will update around the time when i have 20 more reviews. :D So, hope i can pull THAT off. :D Again, thank you for the review. Can't wait to see what you will say about the next chapter. :D  
_**  
Artemis450:**_ Good work? Why thank you! That is very kind of you! I appreciate your review!! :D You made me happy.  
_**  
Tsukiyomi No Miko**_: Thank you so much for the review! I can always count on you to review on the new chapters! I hope you have a wonderful day..night...whatever!! Have a good...whatever it is you are!! Thanks a bunch Miko! Oh, also..what does _Tsukiyomi_ mean? It seems REALLY familialer, but I just can't put my finger on it! Well, thank you so much for the review!! :]

Pain: Thank you once again for reviewing. -sniff-  
Kouga: -groan- will you _please stop _crying!?  
Pain: -sob- I c-cant h-help it!!!  
Sesshomaru: Seeing as one female is hiding from this Sesshomaru's person, the other is crying over some so trivial as reviews, and the wolf is attempting to calm her down. . . .I belive this Sesshomaru will take over the rest. Firstly, -smiles suductivly- Please Review. Also, that Pain has decided to give you a recmendation on a story to read that she had stumbled upon. Please take the story into concideration.

**::Recomendation::  
**_**For Her**_ by **Priestess Skye  
**  
Summary: The days of peace and prosperity come to an end the night an assassin slips into the lady's room during a failed attempt. The West is now at war and Sesshoumaru must fight for what's his: not for the west, or for himself, or even for his honour. He's fights for her, and for him...its really good! It's like a story in a story. It was kind of confusing in the beggining, but as you read things started to piece themselves together and I think it turned out amazingly. Please read. ^.^

Sesshomaru: Not that that is out of the way. Please review. -smiles-


End file.
